Dread the Silence
by DevonF
Summary: In a fit of willful angst, newly engaged Bella decides to go on the great northern road trip, on a journey of self discovery. The boys are on a quest spoilers based on s8 trailer (now AU) and Cas is stuck somewhere extremely unpleasant. They all end up in the same place, and not everyone is guaranteed to come out alive. Silent Hill Crossover.Sequel is now posted, see my profile ;)
1. Chapter 1

_AN. This is a crossover of three different fandoms, however I have just listed Twilight and Supernatural, the third is Silent Hill. I'm not good at finishing these things, too busy writing my original works. That being said my brain started bugging me with this idea so thought I would spew it out there so it can be flamed on/ or not, and I can go away, forget about it, and continue living my life. It's set in season 8 supernatural, which hasn't started yet I know, But the trailer got me thinking. And the Twilight portion is set roughly between Eclipse and Breaking dawn. I'm ignoring the Twilight timeline and will naturally depart for canon considerably (which I am largely ignorant of anyway). The chapters will probably be short, I don't have time to write another novel. There's no pairings in this as such (yet), I don't write porn, There will be horror, swearing, adult themes so rated M just to be safe. It's adventure and throwing a bunch of characters together to see what happens, hopefully the annoying ones die horribly. I don't own any of this._

Chapter One

I had gotten used to the idea that at any moment I could die...terribly. Being around vampires tends to do that.

It was a short time into my engagement when things began to unravel. I suddenly felt like...no, needed a break from it all. No one would understand. It wasn't something I could talk to Charlie about. Edward just looked at me with that hurt puppy dog expression. Making me feel guilty about the doubt that plaguing me. Over the last few weeks I have cried a lot, typical Bella Swan. Crying into my pillow when I thought no one was watching.

It was late on a Wednesday night when an idea crept into my tired mind. The over whelming desire to leave Forks, just for a while, take the great northern road trip maybe. I had been so entwined in this crazy world inhabited by vampires and Shape-shifters, that I was no longer seeing straight. I had to get away, clear my head, distance myself from Jacob and Edward. I was going to take responsibility for my OWN happiness for a change. I wasn't going to find it in others, of that I was now certain. I should be perfectly happy with my perfect fiancé, but I wasn't

I quickly packed my bag, stuffing it full of normal comfy homely clothes. Alice would be extremely disappointed, Gods Alice would be shocked If she knew I was doing this. Maybe she already knew, I knew then that I had to hurry. I looked down at the ring on my finger. The mass of sparkling diamonds on its oval face hypnotizing me for the briefest moment. With a heavy breath and gripping it tightly I tugged it off my finger, almost dropping it in my haste. Feeling strangely naked without it, I hesitantly placed it on the dresser. Still staring at it, there were all sorts of things running through my brain. Fear gripped me, what would he think? Would he think I had rejected him? Haltingly I picked it back up and stuffed it awkwardly in my front jeans pocket. Time to leave. I took my phone, Once I was far enough away I would make the call. As I reached my Chevy and tugged the door open, it creaked in the darkness. I hoped the truck held together long enough for me to finish this Journey. Edward wanted to buy me a new car, but I just couldn't let the old truck go yet not while she had life in her. I placed my hands on the steering wheel and looked at my pale face in the rearveiw mirror. The corners of my mouth turned in a ghost of a smile. A girl alone on the road, It will probably be the safest I have felt in months. How strange?

_AN. or so she thinks. Little Bella has cold feet and a busy head, let's see when she finally finds herself that she likes what she finds. Please bear with me, I am not used to telling a story in First person, I find it jarring and uncomfortable. I'm not really sure where this story is going, just getting rid of the voices in my head, ya know ;) I'm not a huge fan of twilight and am just doing this story to put Bella through the wringer and see what comes out, probably just shit, but we'll see. Next chapter will be from Deans POV. Critique welcome_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN. Hope you enjoy, Another short piece, Deans POV, It's going to be a while before the worlds of Supernatural and Twilight collide, so sorry about that. Also sorry about any mistakes, I am editing this myself and this style of writing is WAY outside my comfort zone, It feels kinda clunky, sorry :)._

Chapter 2

I felt the burn deep down, swallowing the whiskey just a little too fast, _shit, rooms gonna spin, then oblivion_.

Ah sweet oblivion, the only time I'm blissfully unaware of how fucked up all this shit is! The Apocalypse, leviathans, Purgatory, now it's shutting the gates of Hell forever. Sammy was back hiding away in his books, me I was doing my usual, trying not to think about things, especially the angel who gave everything to get me back here. Stupid ass, self-sacrificing feathered idjit. I wasn't gonna cry over it.

We had a job to do, and dammit it was going to get done, after just one more drink and a good long sleep. Looking over I saw a cute brunette with a huge smile and even bigger tits...I grin at her raising my glass and giving her a little of the old Winchester charm. She just smiles back sweetly turning to the guy next to her and practically crawls into his lap. I sigh which comes out as a weary groan instead, and I drag my drunken carcass back to the motel room alone, again, always alone. I should be getting way more action than this, but hell I was so tired of it all, heart wasn't really in it anymore. Truth be told I missed the overgrown feather duster, Cas had been my only friend, stupid betraying, dumbass friend, but friend nevertheless. I resolved to stop thinking about it, easily done. The bed met me as I fell and I ignored Sams sigh. He was probably looking over at me all bitch faced, the disappointment radiating from his big soppy doggy eyes. I didn't need to feel guilty, I just needed to sleep... the world fades away.

"Dean, Dean"...Hell I know that voice, Gravelly, distant...The picture changes, the voice fades. I'm back in my element a woman dancing around me, wearing a thong, I smile. I reach out and suddenly she changes, my hands brush a tan trench coat instead.

I pull back "Jesus Cas, what the hell!"

"Dean, You can see me...that's good."

"no man, it's not good, what happened to the..." I stop, It's good to see him and here I am bitching about some dream girl, or is he just another figment of my imagination?

Cas gave me a look, (if I didn't feel ashamed before, I sure do now). "I need help, I am stuck... in a very strange place, a wrong place."

I shake my head, 'what Cas? You aren't making a lot of sense, you are in purgatory, can't get more wrong than that... except maybe Hell."

"It's a gateway Dean, I'm stuck in a place that's neither hell nor Earth ...nor purgatory."

"Wait? Are you saying what I think you are saying!"

"I have found a dimensional gateway that appears to span all three, Dean."

_AN. next chapter I'll introduce the third crossover element, from Cas's POV._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Castiel POV

I didn't have time to explain myself; it would not be long before it changed again.

He had treated me as he always had, with that exaggerated annoyance, as if I have crashed some sort of party. I regretted that I always seemed to bring him bad news, my shoulders slumped. He had scooted away from me as if I was a leper when I appeared before him. It had been hard enough to break through the barriers to communicate, let alone catch him at his most vulnerable, while sleeping so he would be open to my frequency.

"My powers are not enough to free me from this place completely, there's only one way you can get me free..." I hesitated, I had seen what this place had done to people. The nightmares it conjured in the minds of the unfortunate few who had stumbled within its boundaries, made me feel chilled inside. Those nightmares had now become my own, for not even an Angel was immune to the power of this place.

The look in Deans eyes changed, that steely determination infusing his being. I looked at him and saw my only hope. "I must warn you, this Town, very few have left it alive or intact, if any. Coming here will most likely doom you, once you enter, there are no guarantees..."

Dean snorted, "get over it Cas, I guess you forgot who you are talking to, we have always been more brave than smart, we gotta do what we gotta do... right?" I heard the distant wail of a siren and looked down as I felt my body begin to fade. I looked up quickly, and curse it, I knew I couldn't keep the fear out of my eyes. "Cas, Cas what's happening." Dean ran forward, his face darkening from my view. "What's the name of the town?" I heard him yell.

"It's Silent..." he was gone and I was back in this most terrible reality, around me the world shifted. It died a grim death as the walls bled and peeled away, leaving metal and rust, and beneath my feet a blood smeared floor. "Hill" I finished, the word was redundant now. I flexed my wings preparing myself, taking out the knife, _here we go again_.

_AN. So there you have it, Castiel's trapped in Silent Hill. It's been years since I have played the games, I tried playing Homecoming but the lack of inverted controls made it unplayable for me. Down is the new up, stupid game designers. I know it's not extremely well written, I just kind of rushed ahead and just started posting without really thinking about it. let me know of any major problems. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN. This is the longest chapter yet, and was a very hard one to write, Sigh! Constructive critisim is more than welcome, Thanks for the favorites and follows, I really appreciate it._

Chapter 4

It had taken 4 hours to get to Seattle, My hands had trembled when I pushed the black Credit Card into the machine. I made cash withdrawals up to the machines limit, tucking the wads of cash away quickly. Guilt tearing at me, Edward had given me the card, he had just wanted to please me and provide for me. It was still dark, I left Seattle feeling like I was doing something very, very wrong.

The further I got, the worse I felt, even passing through the Cascade mountains as the sun rose wasn't enough to lift the black night of despair that overshadowed my soul. The amber sunlight streaming through the looming conifers , the morning mist that curled back from the mountains, none of it touched me inside. I had stopped several times, wondering if I should just go back. Maybe put it down to pre-wedding jitters. It didn't solve my problem, that there was something inside me that had broken, preventing me from being happy.

Each time I stopped, after mere minutes I started on my way again, alone with my thoughts. It would be so easy to blame all this on my parents. Their divorce maybe, even though I was only a toddler when it happened, ancient history now. My mothers childish attitude maybe? Sure she was my best friend, but there were times when it felt like she had blamed me for getting in her way, stopping her from enjoying life the way she wanted. Sometimes it had seemed like she was trying to make me feel guilty. Especially when Phil was on the road, I got the impression I was like some sort of millstone around her neck, rather than a daughter. I gripped the steering wheel tightly pushing my foot a little harder on the accelerator, the old truck reluctantly surged forward. I didn't trust people easily, I found it hard to believe anyone could really love me. Because it seemed sometimes as though my mother didn't. Charlie had tried but essentially we had been apart too long, summer vacations notwithstanding, he didn't really know me. Edward knows me...But wait, he was initially attracted to me because He couldn't read me like others, because my mind was private. If he really knew me, would he truly love me? When I finally reached Spokane 5 hours later My eyelids were beginning to take on a life of their own, drifting down narrowing my vision. Body aching I pulled over near a small café along the main highway, buying a sandwich and a bottle of water. I take out the phone and stare at it for a moment then calling the number and plastering a fake smile on my face.

It took a moment for Charlie to answer the phone, he sounded out of Breath. "Hi Dad."

"Bella, where are you, I woke up this morning, wondered why you weren't coming down out of your room, didn't know you had gone until i noticed your truck was missing."

"Aw sorry, I thought about leaving a note, but thought I would call after the plane, I'm down in Phoenix for a week, spur of the moment thing, wanted to do some shopping, catch up with old friends, call me impulsive. " my words sounded false to my ears, I prayed they didn't to my fathers.

"Your mom's away at the moment, where are you staying?"

"she left me the keys dad, relax"

"Oh...Ok, look you would tell me If anything was wrong wouldn't you?"

"Of course Charlie, Um dad, I'm having a blast, I...Um.. didn't get a chance to let Edward know."

"No doubt I will see him, you should really let him know these things, after all you are going to marry the guy." he sounded skeptical.

I closed my eyes willing my breathing to stay even, _keep it together Bella_, "I know, It's just the way mum said, sometimes you just got to go and have yourself some fun and damn the consequences."

I heard dad growl, " And you should take what she says with a grain of salt... Bella have some fun but not too much fun...OK." he sounded unsure. I bit my lip, worrying it incessantly with my teeth. I felt better when we had said our goodbyes, That might give me some time.

I walked out to the Chevy 1953 resting against its curved fender, using it as a makeshift seat and taking a long drink of water. I closed my eyes and pressed the cool bottle against my heated cheek. That's why I could never lie to people's faces, they could always tell, my normally pale skin flushed unintentionally at the slightest fib. Reluctantly I opened the door wincing at the high-pitched squeal. Time to get back on the road. I debated with myself as I drove down the main drag of Spokane, A motel sign drew my attention for a moment, but for some reason I kept on driving. They say you should have a 15 minute break every 2 hours, I hadn't exactly timed myself, I could always pull over and catch 40 winks later. I fiddled with the radio cringing at the loud static and the occasional ravings of a local Christian DJ on a doomsday rant. I finally found a classical music station on the radios limited bandwidth and settled for that. I passed over the state line, through Sandpoint Idaho and then before I knew it I was in Montana, mountain ranges and forest parks, Feeling the exhaustion begin to take over I reluctantly drew up to the Conoco gas station in Libby. The truck was virtually running on fumes yet again. My eyes felt sore and slightly gritty. I squeezed them shut tightly, as I opened them I noticed a sign, Hot showers available, _Thank you! There must be a God_.

Fresher, better, almost awake, it had been 11 hours since I has started this foolish journey. My previous angst had faded. It was almost as if the shower had washed away more than the grime from my body but also from my soul. As the sun began to fall I pulled into a siding and parked, locking the doors I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A sharp rap on the window woke me up I squinted shading my eyes as a torch shined in through the window blinding me. Instinctual fear gripped me, after so many life and death situations, my mind instantly assumed the worst. My infamous misfortune was a constant source of amusement and concern to those who knew me. I accidentally kicked my water bottle off the seat, the semi screwed on cap popped off, creating a puddle on the passenger's side. I quickly retrieved it my ears began to make sense of the words being spoken to me. The man was wearing a rangers uniform and I opened the window a crack. "You Ok ma'am?"

I nodded sluggishly turning on the interior light, "Just having a nap, I'll move on now... long drive ahead." I added awkwardly. There was concern in the man's eyes but he nodded curtly, stepping back from the truck as I fired up the engine and pulled away. I glanced once in the rear view mirror to see him watching me drive away, the beam of his torch aimed at the back of my truck, the number plate. He probably thought I was a runaway, and he would be right. However no-one knew that I was technically missing yet. the fast pounding of my heart began to slow.

The mountains and forest soon gave way to the great plains. There was so much history written upon this land, The scars that lurked beneath the fields of grain. I daydreamed, trying to imagine what it would have been like with Buffalo grazing upon the arid tundra. I got lost in my thoughts at the long endless straight run, until I noticed I had not seen a gas station in some time, and the needle was dead on empty. I gulped and my hands began to sweat. A sign came into view, Havre - 10 miles. That's when I began to panic. Did these old trucks have a reserve tank? Oh my Lord why didn't I stop at the last gas station in Shelby. Back then I still had half a tank but at least I wouldn't be in this situation. I almost laughed out loud, _This was the most I had to worry about, God_, I have had Vampires hunting me down and trying to kill me. _This...this was nothing_.

_I know not much has happened yet, sorry if it's boring, it'll get better, (I hope) . I realize I am messing with Bella's character, in an attempt to create some internal conflict. See this as a road to self discovery which will end in the nightmare that is Silent Hill, will she face her demons, or break? Shes gotta have some conflict that will be reflected in SH's otherworld otherwise there's no point. Read and review, as it won't get any better without reader input. Let me know if you see any glaring mistakes or something just doesn't read right and I will try to fix it, So far I haven't done much to warrant the M rating except for some bad words, however the story has only just started. _


	5. Chapter 5

_AN. Hi all, this Chapter is back to Deans POV. I just wrote ch7 today and wow, I think this Fic might actually be going somewhere. That being said I am really tired and I don't think i will be able to keep up with the daily updates. Plus I haven't written anything but this for several days, My fantasy Novel requires my attention, if I am ever going to finish it. I did a little fan art for this fic, the link to it is on my Profile. Thanks again for the favs and follows, Please can you review, let me know how I can improve. I've edited as much as my tired brain will allow, (Groan) I sure hope this is readable :) oh well, on with the show..._

___I don't own Supernatural/ Silent Hill or Twilight, I'm just writing this for fun:) _

Chapter 5

"I don't get it?" Sam swept back his long hair,_ dude needed to get it cut, he looked more like a girl than ever_. I paced, feeling all jittery inside, the way I felt when I didn't know what the fuck to do, but couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

"That's all he said? Silent, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam grumbled.

I rubbed my eyes in frustration, even now the dream was fading in my alcohol induced haze. I was the perfect example of an unreliable witness. "I dunno, he was talking about a town initially, but then it was a gateway, and the only word I got was silent." Sam looked at me, a frown creasing his heavy brow.

I walked over to the computer, "There's gotta be something?"

"What? you gonna ask mr Google now?"

"Jez Sam, this is Cas, he says he's stuck, quit being such a bitch about this, what is the matter with you bro?"

"No Dean, what's the matter with you? I thought when you first came back that you were fine, I mean, you seemed happy, which was strange, but you know I kinda just thought I would roll with it... but now, you have slipped backwards man, I'm worried about you."

I didn't want to talk about this right now, It was true, I had ridden the happy cloud when I got out of that Place... purgatory. Then it got real, The sacrifice my freedom had cost, it was too much. Who was I? That I get to go free and a Holy-ish angel stays trapped.

That look on Cas's face in my dream... haunted me. The Fear, I hadn't seen that look very often, a few times in purgatory, hell, once even in a Brothel. But all those times I had been there, we had been in that situation together. Now he was all alone, shit maybe if Sammy had seen it, he would've understood, but he didn't have the same connection to Cas that I did. Maybe he could never really understand, I figured I was alone in this, as goddamned usual.

My eyes blurred, I had been staring at the screen for way too long, hell my back hurt. I stretched relieving the tension with a satisfying crack. Feeling bored as I sifted through shit loads of useless information. Conspiracy theories and made up junk. Sam had returned to pouring over the books. "So if it's a town, but it's caught in some sort of flux, I can't imagine many people living there?" I looked over at Sam who shrugged, not looking up he replied flatly, "what like a Ghost town?" he was pissed at me, I could tell.

"Maybe, do you know of any? Because you do have that encyclopaedia inside your head thing. "

"Can't say I do."

I turned back to the computer popping my knuckles loudly, glancing at Sam just in time to catch him wince. Tapping loudly, I mouthed, "Ghost towns". I was at the point where if this didn't pan out I was going to amuse myself with a little Japanese cartoon porn. However something else caught my eye, and it wasn't no Asian busty beauty.

"Ha.." I slapped my hands on the table in triumph; Sam jumped slightly looking at me expectantly, "you found something?"

"Oh yea baby, We've hit the Jackpot." I would've danced around and did a little jig, but that would have looked gay. The grin on my face would have to suffice. Sammy leans over my shoulder for a look, tilting the screen of laptop slightly upwards, "Silent Hill?"

"It's a dead zone Sammy, says here no one can go near it, coal fires burning underground constantly, used to have a penal colony, the mysterious disappearances and hell there's even been an epidemic, this town has bad Mojo."

"Perfect place for a hell gate." Sam mused. "I wonder how Cas got there?"

"I dunno, I guess we will have to ask him when we get there."

Sam looked unsure, "Yea Um... Ok, It says here it's in Maine."

I gave him a wide grin, "Sounds like we are going on a road trip Sammy, It's time to get on the road and buckle up."

"Don't you mean buckle up and get on the road ."

"Shut up Sammy."

_AN. Read and review, Please, please, please. Not entirely happy with this chapter, the characters were giving me trouble, some inconsistencies; I'm still relatively new to this fandom. Next chapter is back to Cas, Some excitement and intrigue around the corner :)._


	6. Chapter 6

_Castiels POV, I will start introducing some important elements to the story in next two chapters. A catalyst and a little bit of mystery. I am also considering changing my no pairings stance, but it will not be the main focus of the story and may remain unrequited. That also is subject to change due to consumer demand :) I'm overwhelmed with the response to this story, Thankyou all so much, your kind words have brightened my day considerably._

_I don't own this._

Chapter 6

I had to keep moving, this place was trying to test me, Find out what I am. Stumbling outside the school and away from the creatures that lurked within. I passed a body strung to the fence, well, it looked like it may have been human once. The bottom half torn away, skin hanging like fragile paper below the ribs. A pile of rotten gore beneath, where it appeared the innards had just plopped out. Even though the body had been there for some time, the stench was still bothersome. I turned away from the pale shrivelled sightless orbs that stared from the rotting remains of the mans face. My eyes caught a balcony on a 2 story building, I spread my wings and swooped up landing effortlessly.

I looked up at the billowing black clouds which writhed like a nest of snakes. From my elevated position I surveyed the street. From an alley beside me I heard a growling, and the scratching of claws on pavement. I watched the dog, what was remaining of it. The bones in its legs and feet were visible as if the creature had run through razor wire. I watched in distaste as it sniffed around the mess of entrails below the body, licking at it for a moment. It eyes gleamed in the darkness as it stopped turning its head right back along its body, its neck strangely disjointed as it looked at me. I shrunk backwards as a deep throaty growl echoed along the empty street. Then it moved on slowly wandering down into the gloom. I looked behind me and tried the door, It opened with a metallic screech. There was a strange pounding in my ears, it took me a moment to realize it was my vessels heart. Behind me the world began to change back, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?"

"I turned to the speaker . A frail old man stood there looking at me with dark shadowed eyes, there were deep creases at the corners, his skin was like old leather. I just stared at him, wondering if he was real or just another of this places ghostly inhabitants. "You don't belong here boy." His voice rattled as he spoke then the hunched shoulders shook as he broke into a fit of coughing. I hesitated waiting for the hacking fit to subside. There was a spot of blood on the corner of his bluish lips. "Get off with ya, it's going to go all wrong with ya in here."

"What did you say? " I questioned, what did he mean it was going to go all wrong?

"Don't mind me, an old man who has lived too long. Seen too much, saw her kill em with my own eyes, and I didn't do nothing to stop it, " he breathed heavily, " She just shut them in, the fire, it's hot you see," He drifted off, I cocked my head trying to understand what he had just told me. He began again in that awful broken tone "but don't look too long... your eyes, they are the windows to your soul, your eyes burn, so does your soul...but what do I know...I'm just an old man." I watched in pity as the man shuffled feebly across the room, still muttering to himself. The old man sat in a rocking chair and stared at the wall, I saw a photograph there. Moving closer I could see the smoke residue on the glass, the surface of the photo covered with blistered heat damage. It appeared to be a picture of a school, not the one in Silent Hill though. When I looked back at the man he was still rocking staring at the picture, it was as if I wasn't even here. I couldn't do anything to help him, I could barely even help myself.

I stepped out into the ash covered street, it fell like snow everywhere, it covered the ground in a thin fluffy blanket, the cars, everything. I could smell burning, a chemical smell, thick and choking. I thought back to the man's coughing, _if the monsters didn't kill you, the air sure would._

I walked calmly down the street, it was a street I walked down many times. All the streets in this town ended the same way, in a huge gaping Abyss which had no end. I had tried flying and teleporting, but the town wasn't going to let me go that easily, clearly not until it had figured out what I was. I looked down at my coat, Ash and congealed blood spotted it.

Suddenly I heard the familiar sound of flapping wings, sighing I pulled out the knife again. My eyes seeking the shadow, that I knew was lurking in the haze above. It hit me from behind, sharp claws lodging in my back. Grunting I fell forward, my centre of balance thrown off kilter. The wings batting against my head. rolling and struggling, breath coming fast. I tore at it with desperate fingers, stabbing at it with the knife. The blade struck bone, sinking in with a crunch and a scrape. The creature screeched its hold loosening. I wrenched it off, clouds of ash flew into the air as it fell heavily on the road. Struggling to a stand I glared down at the creature writhing before me. Lifting my foot I brought it down on its head, there was a hideous sound of crushing bone and a dull pop, claws tearing at my calves subsided eventually to a mere feeble twitching. I scraped the gore from my shoe on the edge of the curb. The bottoms of my trousers are reduced to rags, thankfully the wounds on my legs will heal. I had already experienced worse in this place. I continued on my way helpless, unsure what to do next, escape the only thing on my mind.

_Sorry if this seems rushed out, here's hoping I caught all the typos and muddled sentences. Please forgive me if it's not up to standard. OMGosh I can't wait to post the next Chapter, It's my baby now. I am starting to like my version of Bella and these chapters are getting much longer too. Bellas POV is next._


	7. Chapter 7

_Back to Bella, There's cameo of one of the others at the end of this chapter which hopefully you will enjoy. Let me know if you like it. I'm sorry the last chapter was not the best writing-wise. hopefully this one is better. Let me know what you think._

_I don't own anything from Supernatural/Twilight or anything related to Silent Hill. I'm just amusing myself in their brilliant worlds. There all done :)_

Chapter 7

The engine spluttered and died, the truck coasted to the edge of the road. Relief flooding me as I looked out at the town of Havre._ Someone up there must be looking out for me._

Climbing out of the truck I locked the door and began walking along the main drag. The Gas station was 5 minutes walk, after a quick talk with the owner they drove me back to the pickup truck with some gas. Soon after filling up properly I was on my way again. Mental note to self _I can't let that happen again, it might not be so easy next time._

Determined to take things a little slower, well as slow as one can take it driving this tank without drawing to a complete standstill. I resolved to make a stop at Wolf Point the largest settlement in the Fort peck Indian reservation. The town was ordinary at first glance, similar to a lot of other settlements along the way. I climbed out of the truck tucking a small amount of cash in my pocket. I wandered by a casino, and various cafe's, looking in shop windows casually. It was time I acted like a tourist rather than someone who was trying to outrun her past.

I came to what looked like a souvenir shop, the ethnic crafts catching my eye. The bell above the door tinkled musically as I entered. It was claustrophobic inside, clearly a hoarders version of heaven. The displays and walls covered top to bottom with nick-knacks. Natural wood bowls and whittled figurines. Wool, feathers, wood and iron products dominating the displays. I fingered the fabric of a Tee-shirt with the Wolf Point logo on it, wondering guiltily if I really should spend Edward's money on such frivolous things. I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched, and turned around swiftly. The shopkeeper was a man, probably in his 50's, black hair peppered with grey. His brown eyes unwavering in their scrutiny. I smiled, he smiled back tightly and continued staring. I began to feel uncomfortable, _what was his problem? _I was getting the distinct predator/prey vibe, like I was lunch or something. Despite my previous experience it wasn't something I would ever get used to. I found a pair of fur-lined leather gloves, the feel of them was divine. I briefly wondered what sort of animal died to make these. Against my better judgement I took them to the counter, placing them in front of the man. I had hunted with my father several times, it wasn't like I was a member of PETA or anything. He gave me a strange searching look, "is this all you are looking for?"

"Um..I suppose."

I looked down at the glass countertop, anywhere but the strange mans dark eyes. He was creeping me out majorly, to the point I was regretting entering this damn shop. That's when I saw the knives, they were hunting knives I supposed. I traced a finger along the top of the glass, the shine of the sharp metal glinting in the dim light seemed to attract my gaze. He saw me looking and smiled cocking his head at me. "I can still smell them on ya, you know."

My eyes widened at his candid confession and I stepped back quickly.

"You have nothing to fear from me girl, I have something for you." He reached under the counter, despite his reassuring words I mentally prepared to hightail it out of there. This was too weird. A gasp came from my lips when he pulled out a knife and pulled it from its sheath.

He looked at me running his finger along the flat of the blade. "Our elder, she's a seer, she said someone matching your description would be coming for this. I suppose now that I have finally met you, I better give it to you."

"Are you a shifter? I thought they were only in Forks?"

He seemed to find that amusing, "You know about us, that is unusual, the pack don't normally show themselves to outsiders, But then again, I don't suppose you are really normal are you?"  
I didn't know what to say to that other than it seemed he was presuming a lot. I coloured uncomfortably looking at the knife as he placed it in front of me. It wasn't like the others, the dark blade discoloured and etched with strange symbols. Something about it immediately drew me in. I reached for it strangely unable to resist. I Spun the blade away from myself before picking it up by the hilt gingerly. "What does the inscription mean?" The man shrugged, "I don't know,"

"How did you get it?"  
"A man sold it to my father, back in the 30's, A hunter he said, when he died it passed to me, There's something uncomfortable about it, for beings like us, we can't carry it for long, maybe it will be of use to you."

"A hunter?"

"Not the type of Hunter you are thinking of," He said with an illusive tone. I didn't push him to explain, I didn't really want him to. I looked back at the blade running a finger over the designs engraved upon it. The metal felt warm to the touch, how strange.

"What do you mean it makes you uncomfortable? Is...it cursed?" I asked unable to keep my voice from shaking.

"We don't think so, maybe it's the opposite."

What was the opposite of cursed, Blessed?, this was all very dungeons and dragons, I couldn't help the smirk that came on my face.

He saw that and sent me a stern look, "Just be careful with it girl, It belongs with you for now, make sure you don't keep it longer than you're supposed to."

I slipped it back into the hard leather sheaf, It made a scraping sound as it slipped into place. "How much?"  
He shook his head, "just $5 for the gloves"

"What? You are giving it to me?" I seriously thought about giving it back right there and then. As I slid it back across the counter towards him, his hand clamped down upon mine stopping me before I could say the words_ no thanks_. I met his eyes, shocked, "you are going to need it where you're going." He said slowly and deliberately. My resolve crumbled, reluctantly I pulled my hand and the knife back.

I pulled out $5 slamming it on the counter quickly and took the gloves and the strange knife leaving as quickly as I could. I heard the man murmur, "have a nice day." He probably thought I was ridiculously rude, I looked down at the knife in confusion, fear gripped me, I knew this easy road was too good to be true. I had a very important decision to make. It was never too late to turn back, return home, I could ditch the knife somewhere. Something inside me baulked at the thought of throwing it away, almost as soon as it had come to mind. I rushed hurriedly back to the truck, stuffing the items into the glove compartment. My stomach growled and I needed to sleep, I drove down the main street and found a motel that looked clean, The Sherman Motor Inn. I needed the rest, I could decide what to do in the morning.

Don't ask me why I did it, I don't know. When I went to bed I reached over and put the knife under my pillow. It was so weird, was there a screw loose and rattling around scrambling my brain or something. The clean sheets and non truck smell wasn't enough to put me at ease, it took a while before my eyelids slowly drifted down ...

It was misty, _where am I?_ I look down at my hand the knife resting in it, it feels like an extension of me. "What are you, how did you get here?" The voice was a harsh whisper. It was like it was inside my head. I turned around quickly, looking, but I couldn't make out any shapes. The fog obscuring everything, I could barely see my feet. Panic began to take hold, I could hear things moving around me. My breath came out in shuddering gasps, the air smelt wrong... Suddenly something lunged at me, I screamed as a pair of bright blue eyes met mine, "Get out of here!"

I awoke rolling crazily, falling off the bed, my elbow striking the bedside table on the way down. I nursed my arm, tears streaming down my face from the mixture of fear and pain. My stomach was clenching tightly, sweat pouring off me, I shivered as the cold air met my wet skin, sending chills down my spine. I stood up shakily and pulled my pillow off the bed and looked down at the artefact, still safely in its sheath._ It wasn't possible, had it given me that nightmare?_ I hastily took it and slipped on my shoes taking the offending item and putting it back in the truck. I lay back on the bed, scared to close my eyes initially but tiredness won over, I had a dreamless sleep.

_So were you happy with that? Frustrated, excited, bored? I tried to get it right, but can't help thinking I messed up shifting tense inappropriately. stupid annoying technical issues. Let me know what you think, feedback will give me the direction I need and motivation to keep going, It's back to the boys, they meet Bella for the first time and first impressions are so important as you know ;) _


	8. Chapter 8

_boys on the road, long drives ,make for short tempers, It's a little shorter than the last chapter and there is a surprize at the end. I will have more time to focus on this story now, Because, (Drumroll) I just finished my First draft of my fantasy Novel 'The Rising'. So happy^^. I was up at 6:30 this morning typing up the last chapter It's taken me about 6 months to write, next is the dreaded Edit, Yuk :( That's going to probably take longer, especially to do it right. Now to something fun, something I sadly do not own, but wish I did, Here's the next chapter... _

Chapter 8

I was feeling moody, Sam wasn't making it much better, _Damn him._

"Still don't believe you didn't want to go via the 94, There's this place in tower city, it has the best damn Pie in the state."

Sammy shook his head and smirked at me

"Its whack Sammy, It feels we are backtracking."

"No the US2 will afford us the most direct route in the long run."

"Yea to the ass end of nowhere." I grumbled.

"You just wanna eat pie all the way there."

"Damn right...They have raisin cream cheese pie, peanut butter pie..."

"Dude, enough about the pie ."

"Hey, everyone likes pie."

"I don't right now." Sammy said with a snide tone. "Next main stop is Devils lake."

"And what's with that? can you get a worse name than that?"

"It's name may have come from a mistranslation of the Sioux Name _mni wak'áŋ_ which means literally spiritual water."

Sammy was always coming out with crap like that, If I wasn't a bigger man it would piss me off, like he was trying to make me look stupid or something. Nah, It was good, he had the book smarts, I had the street smarts. Although He would probably even argue that point with me. We were so different, but when it came down to it, That's what made us strong as a team. I sighed and changed the tape, bad Company, I made a point of not looking at Sam unable to hide my smirk.

* * *

"So this is it? Scary!" I said adding air quotes.

Sam laughed as he shut the door and stretched, long journeys were always harder on him, what with him being part Sasquatch and all.

"Pretty spot."

I snorted shaking my head, guys shouldn't say the word pretty, "Yea it's alright." I quickly changed the subject, "Oh look there's a food place." I made a beeline down the sidewalk, stomach feeling hollow, sooner I got food in it, the happier I would be. Something red caught my eye, I paused mid-step, "well would ya look at that." I whistled sauntering over to the 1953 Red Chevrolet Pickup Truck. I hadn't seen one for a while.

Sam rolled his eyes, "you hungry or not."

"yea,yea, keep ya panties on." I shoved my hands in my pockets and reluctantly followed my brother who was still walking as if he had a stick up his ass. Sammy groaned as we reached the door, I laughed at him "What's up, getting old Sammy?" He rubbed his back a pained expression on his face. Once Inside I checked out the premises, smelt good, check, clean tables, check, and a sexy waitress, it ticked all the boxes. Satisfied I swaggered over and took a seat beside the window gazing out at the red pickup. _It didn't look in bad order considering it's age, could do with a new coat of paint though_. Sam took the menu from the waitress who gave him a bright smile, "thanks."

"Let me know when you are ready to order." She said sweetly brushing back a stray blond curl from the pale creamy skin of her neck. "We most certainly will." I replied giving her my best Dean smile. The smile that suggested you and me baby, after your shift. She barely glanced at me, I saw Sam grin, I shrugged the rejection off, She must like tall girly looking guys then.

I frowned and got to business, My eyes dancing across the menu until I found what I was looking for. Giant cheese burger and fries, that sounded like me. I placed the menu down and looked over at my brother. There was a crease between his eyebrows, The crease that signifies intense concentration.

I've been thinking..." _here we go_, I thought. " Why is Cas trapped there, I mean,can't he teleport, fly himself out of there.

"I dunno Sammy."

"What makes you think it will let us in?"

"I dunno..."

" And when we get in, how will we get out?"

"I dunno Sammy! All I wanna think about right now is the food I am about to eat." yea I was being a tad snippy, hunger did that to a man.

"We are going in blind, you know that, all we have is the damn tablet, your crazy dream, no offense, but you know I think it's creepy How Cas appears to you in your dreams."

I so wanted to tell him to fuck off right then but kept my trap shut. I looked around the diner, anywhere was better than looking at Sam right now. That's when a noticed a girl sitting slightly behind us, I caught her staring, her mouth hanging slightly open. She looked away quickly but a little too late not to be obvious. I rested my arm on the back of my chair. "What?" I hear Sammy say. I turn to him, laughing softly, "nothing, just some hot chick checking me out over there."gesturing with thumb over shoulder.

"Yea Right, you're a pig dean."

"Ain't denying it." There was a sound of a chair dragging along the floor and swift foot steps as the petite brown-haired girl hastily made her exit.

Sam raised his eyebrows, "her? You were checking her out, what the hell she's a teenager, you're sick man."

I snorted and shrugged, Then mumbled "I think she overheard what we were talking about by the way." I looked out the window and noticed said girl making straight for the Chevy, I smirked as she climbed inside, _well, well, what do ya know_. "Look she's making off with _me_ truck," I laughed putting on a hillbilly twang.

"You're a jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

Sucking my fingers noisily,_ damn the sauce was good_, I glanced at Sam,"I think we should just move on." My tone serious. Sure a motel would be nice, but I could crash in the back seat while Sam drove. He nodded, "the sooner the better."  
"yep the sooner the better." We had already taken too long.

It was dusk as Sam drove down the US2 towards grand Forks he had put on an easy listening station while I was dozing in the back. I heard a sudden"Huh."

"What's up?" I murmured sleepily.

"I think I see your truck ahead." he replied with an amused tone.

I peep over the front seat, "oh yea, there she is, "

"It's parked, shall we stop?"

Sam slowed down as we got closer, a small figure began waving us down. "Stop man." I put my hand on Sam's shoulder. As we pulled over and stopped the girls chocolate brown eyes widened, _Yep she recognised us,_ I had that sorta face I supposed, I wound down the window, "so, what seems to be the problem ma'am?"

_I hope that chapter is OK, so we have convergence between the worlds of supernatural and Twilight at last. I'm going to work really hard on the next chapter, it's being stubborn and not behaving. Any minor typos, crap sentences, major canon inaccuracies don't be afraid to let me know please, you will be doing me a favour :) Things are probably gonna start to get weird soon. Also I am considering introducing a desperately worried Edward. Vampires and Silent Hill, what do you think might happen? Maybe it would be interesting to explore that possibility. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the wait on this one, I tried doing a Castiel Chapter, but it just wasn't working, revealing too much too soon, you know. So we skip straight to Bella, This chapter is huge. To make up for the lack of updates. I'm warning you though, it may be a little rough in patches. :) hope you are still enjoying the story. read and review, constructive criticism is welcome, if I make a mistake, let me know. Thanks all of you who are following and reviewing, you rock._

Chapter 9

The Mechanics dull blue eyes flicked up at me briefly then away when he told me the bad news.

"The parts you need to get that truck running, they're gonna take a couple of weeks to get in."

I felt the tears well up as I looked back at the guys who brought me here. The shorter one Dean muttered, "Aw that's too bad, you sure you can't get them in quicker, just look at her, all crying and stuff, doesn't that move you?"

"I'm backed up as it is, would If I could, but without those parts I can't do shit."

"Have you tried Miralax?" grumbled Dean sourly.

I turned away, ignoring the last lame sorry and apologetic look that the mechanic gave me. "Thanks," I muttered wiping my face with my sleeve, "I'll just get a motel."

I saw Sam nudge Dean in the ribs, then a second time, before Dean relented, "oh alright Sammy, Jesus I was going to ask her OK."

He turned to me a serious look on his face, "Look we can see you are in a bind, if you want, you can catch a ride to Maine, just as far as Portland OK, we happen to be headed that way"

I stood there dumbly for a moment, thinking about their offer, I hadn't exactly felt unsafe with them, and I doubted the money I withdrew would last for 2 weeks If I had to pay for a motel every night, especially after the Towage fees. That would mean I would have to start using the card and they will know where I am. It would mean leaving my truck behind, would I ever get her back? I looked at the two men wondering if they could be trusted. I had overheard some strange things at that diner. Or miss-heard, I couldn't be sure.

I would have to keep the knife close to me just in case they were not what they seemed- However the thought of having the knife close to me aroused all manner of fears. The main one involving the mysterious attacker with the bright blue eyes. I shuddered inside.

Against my better judgement I agreed, there was something about them that I couldn't put my finger on. I left my details with the mechanic taking one last look at the red truck as the boys led me to their car. Dean insisted on driving the other Sam gave him a peeved look and swung open the back door for me before climbing in the passenger side. I sat stiffly in the backseat, looking nervously at the back of their heads. None of us said a word, and the silence stretched far beyond awkward.

Sam was the first to make some small talk, "So um, why are you going to Maine."

I was all panicky inside unsure how to answer at first. "I...um decided to go on a road trip."

I saw Dean glance at Sam, "Where's home?"

I debated whether to tell the truth, but nothing else believable came to mind, "Forks, Washington." I muttered.

Dean whistled, "Damn, now that's one hell of a road trip, what possessed you to do that?"

I struggled to say anything, the words spilled out unbidden, "Just needed to get away, clear my head, you know." I saw him nod as if he understood, then I caught them giving each other a cautious glance. I pleaded that the questions would stop there. I quickly took the initiative, "do you live in Maine, is that why you are going there?"

"No, we are just going to see a friend."

Again I caught them giving each other a meaningful look, Dean seemed uncomfortable. They seemed to share this wordless language. Curiously I opened my big mouth, "so how did you guys meet?"

I heard Sam chuckle and Dean glanced into the rearview mirror a frown on his face as he replied impatiently, " At birth, Sammy and I are brothers."

"Oh", I wouldn't have picked that one, although felt mortified that my question may have been taken the wrong way. "Your friend, is he in trouble?"

"Why would you say that?"

I blushed, "I overheard something along those lines in the diner"

The boys seemed frozen for a moment, Then Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Our friend Cas," he seemed to sigh, "Trouble is his middle name, I swear."

"Oh come on that's not true." Sam protested.

"Yea we are going to help him out, he's in a bind, he'd do the same for us." He added his voice trailing off slightly.

"You seem like good friends."

"You often make snap judgements about everyone you meet?" Dean bristled with irritation.

I was stunned, I caught a dark look on Deans face as my gaze traveled to the rear-view mirror. I quickly looked outside at the countryside as it sped by. "No... Maybe." God I wanted this conversation to end. I would rather be stuck in that armpit of a truck stop, than right here in this moment.

"Don't pay him any mind, Just... it's a crazy world out there, you can't take things at face value sometimes"

My heart pounded, He was preaching to the choir, I already knew how true that could be. I reached into my bag my fingers brushing the leather sheath. I didn't even know how to use a knife. I would have been better with a gun, Charlie had taught me the basics of gun use one summer. I had never told mum it would've freaked her out. What do you do with a knife?, 'stick em with the pointy end', I read that line in a novel one time, the memory made me smile. Dean reached over and turned on the radio, the music of a bygone generation becoming our soundtrack as we passed over state lines.

Winding into Vermont, passing Montpelier and it's lovely chateaus and elegantly crafted buildings. The world outside drawing me away from the tense world inside our motor vehicle. Our stops were few and far between, bathroom, food. We swapped seats occasionally. Dean was snoring in the back when I looked across at sam. He seemed the more approachable of the two brothers. " Should I be, worried?" I asked.

He kept his eyes on the road but a frown creased over his features. "Worried?"

I spat it right out, The lurking feeling I had been having since being in this car with them, "Am I really safe with you two?"

He looked taken aback, giving me a nervous sideways glance, as if...as if he wasn't sure how to answer. My stranger danger radar was bleeping.

When he answered, "Yea...Yea of course you are." I almost believed him, his reassuring smile was automatic, his soft brown eyes so understanding he put me at ease despite my doubts. I looked out the window.

"I get the feeling you're used to looking over your shoulder," he said.

I bit my lip, "Life's been interesting this last year."

"So interesting that you left home?"

" I'm 18, Old enough to live my own life."

"no arguments here. It can't have been that bad."

"It wasn't some of the time." I replied unable to keep the wistful tone out of my voice.

"Let me guess, Boy trouble." He smiled genuinely at me, as if he had it all figured out.

I gave him a slow nod and smirked slightly, " umm yea".

My hand drifted to the ring that I kept in my pocket at all times, Edward, I thought why is it that I don't miss you more. I really was a terrible human being, I professed that I loved two wonderful men, strung them along, and then made my choice. Only now I had walked away. I turned back to the window biting the side of my cheek determined not to give the tears of self-pity and disgust an outlet. I pulled out my phone and saw another missed call. Had my deception been uncovered, I didn't want to know. Anxiety travelling through me like a shiver on a frosty morning.

"Your friend Cas, Is he Ok?"

Sam adjusting his hands on the steering wheel gave me a quick uncertain glance. "We haven't heard from him for a while now, we hope so."

Something in his tone nagged at me, the worry. I was imagining Charlie and the Cullen's with that same uncertainty on their faces. How could it be possible that I could feel even more guilty. Maybe I should call them. I looked at the phone again.

Sam must have seen me, "You should give them a call, at least they will know you are alright."

Before I knew it I had selected the Cullen's home number, it rang and rang, no one answered, it went to machine. I thought about hanging up but something stopped me, I cleared my throat. "Er Hi, It's Bella, Just checking in, I'm going to the coast for a few days, I wish I had caught you... Edward, I ...Love you. Bye." When had I become such a good liar? it seemed the longer I was away, the less I felt for him, Like physical proximity was the crucial element of my infatuation. Could it be, that all this time that I had mistaken some sort of chemical magnetism for love? That I had been under some sort of spell woven by the Vampires innate charisma. I shivered and glanced across at Sam, he gave me another reassuring smile. "This Edward, is he the one?"

"Do you mind if we don't talk about it." I didn't want to cry anymore, I had shed enough tears over this, no more.

"yea, that's fine."

I shuffled down and made myself comfortable, My eyelids feeling heavy. I shouldn't sleep but...

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I was in a bar, Dean glared at me, beside him stood a man in a trench coat. I stumbled backwards, impacted by the other mans gaze. "You" I mouthed, my voice sounded strangely muted.

The man strode forwards cocking his head inquisitively, "You again." His voice was rough and raw in his throat. His skin seemed to glow. His hand reached out, pressing a finger against my chest. I looked down in horror as I felt a strange tingling sensation. "You have a soul, you are real?" such a strange thing to say after violating me, I was appalled. If this was just a dream I clearly wasn't right in the head.

"Course she's real Cas, But that doesn't explain what the hell she's doing here?"

You know that feeling when you walk into a room and you realize you've just interrupted a private conversation, then things get all awkward. _damn it why couldn't I just wake up_.

I was about to pinch myself, when strange shiny trench coat guy stopped me. "Good question, who are you?"

"Her names Bella, we don't know much else."

"How did you come to me in Silent Hill?"

"Wait, what...she was there?" dream Dean said incredulously.

I felt trapped, "I don't know what you are talking about? This is just a dream, I'm going to wake up any moment and you're both going to disappear." My voice was all panicky and high-pitched.

I had noticed something else strange about creepy trench coat guy, he had black shadowy things coming out of his back.

"Yes she was,"the man murmured.

"What's Silent Hill?" I asked dumbly.

The man lunged forward thrusting his face close to mine, " How are you doing this?"

"Whoa Cas, stop freaking her out man."

I skirted behind a table, "This..this is your friend." I sputtered angrily. Dean cast me another fiery look. "You better start giving us some answers."

"I don't know anything," _Why didn't they believe me?_ "what the hell are you?" I yelled pointing at the one named Cas.

"I am.." he hesitated.

I looked at Dean expectantly. "He's an Angel." Dean finished. The plains of Cas's cheek twitched in irritation. He looked at me those blue eyes shining feverishly. Dean gave an awkward laugh trying to lighten the mood, "Jez Cas, you do look a little weird, what's with that?"

That seemed to perturb the angel even more, the great shadowy wings flapped in irritation, "I'm leaking." he replied curtly.

Dean shook his head, "you're what? "

"leaking."

"Isn't that supposed to be an old man problem." snorted Dean.

I gave him a withering look, "mature."

He raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at me, " As for you Bella, I'm going to expect some answers when we wake up."

"She is with you right now?" Cas asked.

"Not for much longer, I'm gonna get Sam to pull over and let me out as soon I wake up from this damn dream." I snapped. What had I got myself involved in? This clearly was not just another stupid dream. So much for a normal life, a normal road trip. I gave the Angel in the trench coat a sideways look. he was doing the same to me, the exchange soon got uncomfortable.

Finally he spoke, "You can't come to get me, This gate it's not just an opening to hell, it's an entity, there is no escape, there is no closing it."

Dean stepped forward, "But we have the tablet, There has to be a way."

They had lost me, the conversation taking an even more surreal turn. The Look in Cas's eyes as he looked at Dean then turned away was the most tragic thing I had ever seen in my life. Despite everything I was moved by the blunt honesty in his expression. "There is no way, you can't come here Dean, we have said our good byes."

Dean looked panicked reaching out for his friend but Cas faded away and then they were alone. Deans shoulders slumped he was looking down at the floor where Cas had been standing. His face working as if he was trying not to cry. I felt for him, there was obviously a long history here that I was unaware of. I was suddenly being sucked away. Soon I was standing beside the Angel, watching in horror as the walls bled around us, pulsing as if we were in the belly of some massive beast. I reached for the Angel man grabbing hold of his sleeve. He looked down at me, "Do you see." he said softly. Then Blackness came and took me away, his words merely whispers in the dark.

eyes snapping awake, burning in the sunlight, tears falling, the sound that came out of my mouth was foreign to me, a strangled cry laced with despair. I pulled the knife out of my bag which was still resting on my knee throwing it on the dashboard and shivering violently.

_So that's it. I had trouble with Dean, making him consistent in Bella eyes. I have to admit I struggle with the serious angst/moody stuff. Maybe I'm just too critical of myself but I'm sure this fic would benefit from a Beta, sadly I don't have one :( _


	10. Chapter 10

_AN. I thought I might give Castiel a short visit, Sorry I couldn't get this chapter right, I just wasn't feeling the mojo._

_As you know I don't own any of this, I'm just meddling in, and destroying canon for my own enjoyment._

Chapter 10

Now that she was gone, I felt even more alone than before. My anxiety had doubled, the thought of her being brought into this too. Dean had not explained how she came to be with them, it left me guessing. I wasn't just literally left in the dark, but figuratively as well. After the first time, I had tried to find her, believing she was somehow trapped here like I was. This girl when she first appeared, had been my only contact in days. Part of me had believed she was just a phantom, a cruel illusion created by Silent Hill. But Now I knew she was real, and her name was Bella. I had been touched when she had stood beside me and gripped me tightly, grounding me momentarily with those wide innocent brown eyes.

My strange visitor was not the only development. Something was wrong with me, I had felt ...changes in my vessel, a permeability that wasn't there before. obviously those changes were noticeable to human eyes as well. My wings previously invisible to humans earth side had begun to manifest, their shadowy outline becoming a ghostly spectre trailing behind me. My skin too had lost some of it opacity. This vessel was not keeping my true nature concealed anymore. I supposed it was due to the differing supernatural makeup of this dimension. Not that it mattered, the few people left alive in this town, had lost their minds long ago. It had occurred to me I had made a huge mistake contacting Dean in the first place, despite my warnings, he wasn't going to listen. I had seen it in his eyes even as I had said goodbye. By the time they got here, it would be too late. I was getting lost, I could feel it, my grace was becoming tainted. This place was poisonous.

As I wandered the dark and dank halls of the former hospital, I paused as I felt the ground shift. Looking down I noticed the floor fracture, I began shuffling away as it began to crumble away from beneath my feet, leaping backwards as the yawning blackness ate it up like a hungry monster. I fell back on my elbows, desperately scrambling away. An indescribable blast of sound shook the air. The power of it buffeting me. My vessels human ears burst with pain, wetness leaking from them. The sound struck terror deep down inside me. What was happening? the degradation was accelerating now, getting worse each time. It was like it wanted to draw me into the depths of its dark and twisted heart.

I licked my lips nervously and stepped closer to the edge of the abyss, the air thickening as I approached the gaping hole. Maybe it was the way to the heart of this evil place. I leaned over the edge seeing more than just blackness. There were layers and layers of metal gangways all the way down, the glow of fires burning dimly. The air sucked in and out of the abyss with a hollow rushing sound, like it was breathing. I had suspected, but now I knew for sure, the true nature of this other world.

It had grown sentient. The torture and malicious nature of hell which lurked beneath the fabric of this reality and the ground above tainted with the blood of the innocent and foolish worshippers who had conjured shadows from its power. It wasn't any wonder that the gateway had become this malevolent consciousness. For a long time it had been satisfied with the meagre sacrifices that came from unsuspecting tourists and residents. But now it sensed Angel Grace, a far more wholesome morsel. I feared what might happen once it absorbed my essence.

_AN. Sorry for the run on sentences, and general messiness, it's kind of muddled. I think the appeal of Castiel is in how others view him, in his awesome kick ass Angelic glory, frankly it's hard getting into his characters head. _


	11. Chapter 11

___Back to Dean's POV now._

_Don't own it, bugger!_

Chapter 11

All hell breaks loose, I'm woken by a scream. Sam freaks out, the car swerves as Bella throws something on the dash. Startled and still only half awake, I bang my head against the window. It's all silent when Sam pulls over to the side of the road, maybe she has pulled herself together,_ Christ, Cas ain't that scary!_

I'm rubbing the egg on my head when the passenger door springs open. She's making a break for it into the trees at the side of the road. "Damn it." Seeing stars I lunge out of the back door, scrambling up the embankment after her. Stumbling through the undergrowth, I could see her loping awkwardly ahead of me. I was gaining, she obviously wasn't much of a runner. Suddenly she disappears, I hear a thud and the crunch of something large impacting the undergrowth. I know it was mean, but in my semi dazed state I couldn't help laughing when I saw her stuck in a bush halfway down a steep incline. Her face was scratched and lip bleeding as she glared up at me tempestuously. _She was a live one, this one_. I grinned and offered my hand, "You got two left feet or something, come on lets get you outta there, you and I need to have a nice wee chat."

Sammy finally caught up, still looking a little stunned by the turn of events. Bella glared at me and took Sam's offered hand instead. I twitched in irritation, but soon found amusement in watching her kick awkwardly to loosen the vines which had somehow gotten wrapped around her leg. It was like her brain was only semi attached to her limbs. I suppressed a snort of laughter; the resulting sound was half grunt, half sneeze.

Sam gave me a bewildered look."What's going on?"

Bella was giving us the silent treatment, so it was up to me to fill Sam in.

She was on her best behavior now, but only after I had threatened to get out the handcuffs. Sammy had looked alarmed, I told him to get his mind out of the gutter. I know I wasn't being diplomatic. Diplomacy had never really been my thing. I didn't sit down with a Ghost and talk through the issues, nope I ganked the mother fucker.

Sam passed me the knife in a sheath, the item that she had thrown on the dash. I raised my eyebrows, "So the little girl was packing." I pulled it out of the leather binding, my breath caught in my throat. _There was something weird about this thing._

"Wait, give me that?" Sam took it from me squinting slightly as he examined the designs on the blade. I watched as Sam gulped, his adams apple bobbing uncomfortably, "Bella, where did you get this?" Sam's voice was low, It paid to listen when he spoke like that.

The little princess had gone pale at the sight of Sammy holding the knife. "Does it matter? It's mine...give it back."

"Whoa, I don't think you are in the state of mind to handle sharp objects right now." I reasoned with her, all I got in return was a dirty look. She didn't like me very much, that was clear. I could see the fear behind her eyes, but it's not us she needed to be afraid of.

" The symbols, Enochian maybe?"

_What was an 18 year old doing with an Enochian artefact?_ The way we stumbled across this stuff never failed to amaze me. I tried to soften my approach "Look Bella, I know you are scared, you just got an info dump of titanic proportions. Yes, Cas is an angel, and he needs our help, It sounded like he had seen you before." I saw her eyes dart towards the knife, this kid was so easy to read. "Is it something to do with that?" I pointed at the offending object.

She nodded, "The man gave it to me, you shouldn't have it."

The certainty in her voice took me aback. "Who gave it to you,?"

She shrugged "just some guy in a shop..." _there was more to the story, clearly._

"Who are you really?" her voice sounded very small, and uncertain.

Sam passed back the knife and I slipped it back inside its leather casing. "We're hunters; we hunt things that go bump in the night."

Her face went pale, mouth dropping open in a silent oh. That was the usual reaction. "That's what he meant!" She said, her brown eyes sparkling with revelation. _Huh that wasn't the usual response._

"Who?"

"The man who gave me that knife! He said his father bought it from a Hunter. "

Sam gave Dean a wry grin raising his eyebrows, "and so things begin to come together. But why does it have a connection to Cas?" he mused.

The girl shrugged, that flighty panicky look still flitting across her face, "He doesn't want you to go get him you know."

A harsh laugh escaped me, _that God damned feathered bastard had said goodbye to me._"He made that clear enough sweetheart, but that's not his call to make."

Her eyes had gone glassy with unshed tears,"The place where he is, Cas wanted me to see it... to warn you." She grit her teeth as she said it, The pretty face twisted in an attempt not to cry. She gulped, "That place, it's so wrong."

"It's lucky we specialize in all kinds of wrong, I'm sure we can handle it." I replied not wanting to admit that as usual, we were way outta our league. It occurred to me that if she had really seen the supposed cursed town, that would go a long way to explaining the whole freak out incident. I watched as she touched her sore lip, a smudge of blood coming off onto her finger. Instantly feeling sorry for her "You ok." My voice breaking slightly.

Her eyes met mine sulkily, " it's just a scratch." I looked over at Sam, Who started the car, giving me a knowing look. I was just glad we were finally on the road again.

"So Bella crashed the party huh." Sammy said softly, he had on his poker face.

"Don't remind me."

"I can just imagine it. "

"yea it was a regular punchline, a guy, a girl and an angel walk into a bar," despite it all I couldn't help but smirk.

_AN, It might be a few days before I update, as the family and I are off to the farm for the weekend ;) Then again, I may not be able to stay away and I will have access to internet, so we'll see, (no promises though). You guys make me want to do better, I have a few 'Interesting' chapters coming up, hopefully I will be able to hit the dizzying heights of ch 9, that one was my favorite to write so far. Thanks so much for the reviews, I have been so surprised by the response to this, even more surprised that I have kept with it. Thanks, it's due to your support that I have come this far. You'll be glad to know I have an end in sight, and will finish this, no matter what it takes. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_More from Bella, she has some important moments coming up, trying to come up with a reason for her to go with the boys, I know dream sequences are Naff if you use them too much, so trying to find another way. Not sure if it works, character motivations are a tricky thing._

Chapter 12

_So Angels were real, why was I not surprised? Oh wait because I have recently had my world turned upside down by a Vampire and a Shapeshifter. Yea that would be why_. This was slightly different though, The stakes were higher. My scream that had woken me was still echoing inside my head . I remembered The foul smell, the peeling walls, the choking claustrophobic darkness. I had seen what had struck fear into the Angel, he had looked so diminished in that place. I remembered grabbing hold of him, and his eyes holding mine, eternally sad. _He thinks he's going to die there_ I thought. All my previous fear of him had evaporated away in that moment when his eyes had met mine. Maybe it was simply because what was happening all around us had been so much more frightening, but I suspected it was more than that. Maybe it was as simple as knowing I was his only company in such a dark place. Part of me wanted to help him desperately. _Help an Angel? Wasn't it meant to be the other way around?_

My ill-conceived attempt at escape had been averted by the boys and now I was on probation, kept under strict observation, until they decided what to do with me. They were Hunters, I found out they hunted Vampires, all sorts of creatures, creatures like my friends.

"You ready to talk yet?" Dean had a bullish way about him, Sam was gentler. B_ut they were both hunters, they would both kill your friends without a moment's hesitation_, I reminded myself.

They had figured out that the knife had connected me to their friend Cas. They didn't know how? I had this terrible feeling that I was the Angels only hope. I had been dragged into this against my will by a higher power I hadn't even believed in until now.

I knew I was being selfish, but I had only just met these people, who were they to me? The self-sacrificing part chided me. _This is bigger that you and your petty angst over Edward_, that little voice told me. There was something compelling about coming to an Angels rescue. I had thrown myself in harm's way for others several times. But what could I do in the face of such adversity? I found I was unable to resist the temptation, I had to know more.

"Can someone please explain to me, what an Angel is doing here, on earth, what is their deal? So does this mean there really is a God?"

"Yep, and far as I can tell he's a dick."

My eyes widened at his statement, I half expected a bolt of lightning to come out of nowhere and strike us down.

"Left us to avert the fucking apocalypse, fight the Leviathans, God and his so-called Angels have been as much use as a one-legged man in a butt kicking contest."

"But what about Cas?"

Dean cleared his throat, "Cas...he's different." There was an edge to his voice, I got the impression that the water beneath the bridge was more than just a trickle, rather a rushing torrent. "Most of the time," He added, his voice sounding thick with emotion. I got the feeling he didn't want to talk about it.

I felt insignificant at that moment, apocalypses, supernatural beings, Angels and God. I was Just a pathetic needy speck of dirt in the great scheme of things. _Get over yourself Bella. Hell you wanted to find yourself, _what I had found, I didn't much like. Maybe I was meant to be a part of this. Could this redeem what I had done to Edward.

There hadn't been any more calls, which worried me.

"I'm just wondering, what is my part in all this?"

"You really can't tell us anything else?"

I wasn't going to tell them about my ability, that would lead to uncomfortable questions about my associations to vampires. That information was on a need to know basis.

"Sam this is fucked up, she's just a kid, we can't drag her into this."

"Excuse me." Dean glanced over his shoulder and gave me a look that implied, shut up, the adults are talking now. I grit my teeth, the older brother rubbed me the wrong way.

"She can communicate with Cas, maybe she can help us figure out what we will be facing."

"Maybe we don't need her, maybe it's just the knife."

"It's mine..." I said angrily, "you can't take it."

"Why is it so important to you?"

My mouth dropped open, "Um... I don't know."

"You going all Gollum on us Bella!" He snorted at his own joke. I didn't think it was very funny and crossed my arms, disturbed by his words, because unfortunately he had a point.

* * *

We stopped at Lake Superior after what seemed like endless driving. The surface was glassy, I shivered feeling cold so reached across the back seat of the Impala and grasped my jumper. The boys still kept a wary eye on me, as we sat and ate junk food on a picnic table. It was surreal just sitting here like this after such a long intense discussion in the car. To me it seemed they were missing something. I felt It was time to address the invisible elephant in the room. "So Cas, he means a lot to you both doesn't he?" Sam glanced at Dean as if looking for approval to answer.

Finally he did, "Yea he brought my brother back to me, so he means a lot."

Dean seemed to growl at that, as though he had more to say but didn't have the words.

"what does that mean, brought him back, was Dean...dead?"

"I was in hell, Cas pulled me out" Dean blurted bluntly, chills ran down my back. Dean looked away appearing to become intensely interested in the pretty landscape. To my surprise Dean continued, "Then he gets me outta purgatory, we owe him one...more than one." He snapped his head back to me, "so you've got my fucked up life story Bella. Why do I get the feeling you aren't on the level with us!"

Then it hit me, these boys had saved the world, beaten the odds, them and their ragged angel. They sacrificed themselves for people they didn't know, and for each other. My heart softened towards them, I felt grateful. I had to help; something inside me suddenly felt so sure, this was there such a thing as destiny? Convincing myself was one thing, convincing them was a whole different matter. I decided to appeal to their logic, "This all stinks of a divine set up doesn't it? The knife, my road trip, throwing me in your path, meeting 'your 'Angel."

I could see Dean twitch a little when I said the words 'Your Angel'. "What, so you are believer now?" he replied bitterly. "I've experienced things I haven't been able to explain before... met creatures."

"You want to expand on that a little?" Sam asked with an encouraging wave of his hand, regarding me warily.

I shook my head firmly, "No I don't think I do Sam."

"We don't like secrets Bella They tend to come back and bite us on the ass." Dean said giving me a look that should have made me feel ashamed. No, I had to protect my friends. Sam and Dean had not yet earned my full trust. I had the feeling they were shoot first and ask questions later type of guys.

Decision made, these brothers were a walking train wreck but they beat the odds, maybe I was the key to their survival this time.

"I should come with you to Silent Hill." I wanted to save Cas, he needed saving.

"What? Hell no."

I had expected this, "You want my knife, you gotta take me."

"Yea, and what's stopping us from ditching your pretty ass here and taking the knife, eh."

He had me there, I gave Dean a wounded look, and he cursed, throwing his crisp wrapper at the bin and missing.

Sam shrugged, "she has a point you know, about the whole divine setup thing."

"She's a girl, look at her, she's a gangly mess, you saw what happened when she tried to run from us. It'll be like babysitting."

"I can shoot a gun."

"I am not giving you a gun," He paused, "who on earth taught you to shoot Klutzilla, Did they have a death wish?"

To say I was offended, put it mildly. "My Dads a police officer."

"Well of course he is, Fuck me!" He stood up and paced around the table, "This just gets better and better doesn't it."

Sam rolled his eyes, "We have had a few run ins with the authorities," he explained, before Dean hit him on the back of the head. "Don't tell her that man, what's wrong with you?"

Why was I not surprised, "well If you take me with you I won't need to ring my father and ask him to come get me and tell him all about my little adventure, particularly the part with you chasing a helpless distraught young woman through the forest." I felt like a bitch saying it, but there was more at stake here. Like Cas.

"Oh you are a piece of work. Are you...she's godammed blackmailing us." Dean yelled at Sam. Sam winced with a look on his face that said, my bad.

"You know, this isn't just about saving Cas, It's about closing the gates of Hell forever."

The stakes just got higher and I knew I was deep in the thick of it. "He mentioned something about a gate, he said it couldn't be closed." I murmured hesitantly, Dean set his jaw belligerently.

"I know,_ I was there Bella_, He's wrong, he's gotta be." He spoke to me as if I was a 5-year-old.

"He really said that?" Sam asked worry and confusion clouding his chiselled features.

"I've had enough, let's go," Dean muttered signalling the end of the conversation.

* * *

I was trying not to sleep when my phone rang, the battery was dying. Without thinking I answered.

"Bella, is that really you?" My heart seemed to stop in my chest, Edwards concerned voice shooting an arrow right through it.

What could I say, Nope you have the wrong number wasn't going to work. "Um Edward, hi."

Dean gave me a guarded look. Sam was resting in the back seat.

"Where are you? I know you aren't in Phoenix." I had been found out, I suspected as much. "Your mum, Charlie, everyone's been worried out of their minds." I wished I had some privacy, dean had turned down the radio, now the two boys would be privy to my every word, my every lie. My face flushed at the thought.

"I'm sorry", I choked. I wasn't going to cry, nope not going to cry. My failure spilled down my cheeks. "I decided to go on a trip, just for myself you know."

"I don't understand, this isn't you. Are you in trouble Bella?" His voice was gaining tempo, the way it did when he was upset.

"I have to do something, it's really important to me."

"I can help..."  
"No you can't." I felt bad for cutting him off, "I have to do this alone."

There was silence on the other end, and then came the words that made me go all cold. "I know where you are, you know."

_What the fuck_. I looked at the phone, of course Edward given it to me, like everything it was the best of the best. It probably had GPS on it, how could I be so stupid? "Edward please let me do this, I just gotta clear my head."

"It doesn't seem as if you are thinking very clearly, Charlie said you left in the middle of the night, you can't blame us for thinking the worst... Do you love me Bella?"

I closed my eyes, it was a perfectly fair question, but unfair at the same time. Why did it seem to be so manipulative. Maybe _that's the nature of what Vampires are_, the voice inside me said.

"Of course... I love you." What else could I say? _Well I used to_, I wasn't ready to face the truth yet, but I was ready to face Silent Hill for an Angel I barely knew. "It's not going to be long until I reach Maine, I will fly back to Seattle and... we can talk then."

He seemed appeased as far as I could tell. We said our goodbyes; I wiped the stray tears from my eyes. I looked at the phone, I should ditch it, but...

Dean grabbed the phone out of my hand and switched it off. "Edward, huh, who's he?"

Time for honesty I decided, "my fiancé," I sighed.

Dean did a double take, "Fiancé, aren't you a little..."

"Young ? probably. He knows where I am, GPS I think."

Dean almost dropped the phone, "shit," he began to roll down the window with his free hand. "Who is this guy, sounds like a stalker if you ask me." I snatched the phone back before he could throw it outside.

Sam groans from the backseat, mumbling something about being a little quieter.

"You telling him where we are going, ain't smart Bella."

"I didn't tell him exactly where we are going."

"There is no we, Bella. We get to Maine, we're going our separate ways."

"But..."

"No buts."

Hell, I could only think of one way to convince the Hunter, what choice did I have? I shuddered at the lengths I was prepared to go. "So that's it then, my adventure is over, My last blast before I go back get married and get turned."

The Impalas brakes come on with a screech, I feel the front seats shudder as Sam rolls into them arms flailing. The car fishtails down the highway. Dean sat motionless for a moment his hands clenching the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white, he looked at me with narrowed eyes, "What the hell do you mean, turned?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

_AN. I couldn't resist the "I don't like secrets they tend to come back and bite ya on the ass." That's gonna be so true! (Evil laugh). Had heaps of trouble (as usual) with this chapter, any suggestions on how I can improve it please let me know.  
I got some inspiration for this chapter from the song Heavy cross, by the Gossip"It's a cruel, cruel world to face on your own" . Read and review, Thanks all ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

_AN. Here it is, more for your reading pleasure, hopefully I am back on form with this chapter. It was much easier to write Thank goodness. It jumps around a little, from Deans POV to Bella then back to Dean. Many thanks to my loyal reviewers, you guys are fantastic._

_Without further ado, I don't own Supernatural/Twilight or Silent Hill, I'm just messing up their well constructed universes for my own amusement. Enjoy_

Ch13

To say I was pissed was an understatement,_ who chooses to become a vampire, oh yea; love struck teens who read too many paranormal romances_. I didn't even want to even look at her; she was becoming a major pain in the ass. Father was a cop, boyfriend a Vampire, and this strange thing with Cas. Stranger than strange, and I lived strange.

Her precious vampires were vegetarians apparently; we had come across the sort before, the ones that swore off the human juice. I just didn't want to know anymore, My main concern was Cas, and the town called Silent Hill.

It was a relief when we crossed state lines into Maine. It was dark and I was feeling tired, listening to Foreigner on low volume, singing along softly to keep me awake "You are as cold as ice, cold as ice to me.", Looking back now I suppose it was understandable that I didn't notice the figure that streaked across the road in front of the car, not until it was too late. I barely got a chance to slam my foot on the brakes before the car hit it. There was a crunch as the Impala jerked sideways and a body fell on the bonnet, yellow eyes met mine. Self preservation kicked in and I hit the accelerator the guy, bares his fangs at me before disappearing underneath the car, there's a series of sickening bumps, and I almost lose control.

Sam wakes up with a start, "what the hell?" Bella is still lying down in the back seat, she hadn't slept in days. I'm glad she didn't wake up because I had a nasty feeling I had reduced her Fiancé to road kill.

I glance across at my brother, "I think I just ran over a vamp."

Sam looks over into the back seat at Bella, "Do you think it's her one? She's still asleep, should we wake her?"

I rolled the possible scenarios over in my head, not liking any of them "Nah man let's just keep this to ourselves, It might be just some random vamp out for a quick midnight snack, no need to freak her out when we don't have to."

Sam gave me a withering look, _Yep I didn't believe me either_. "Bastard must want her back real bad."

"Is it dead?"

"Hell I'm not stopping to check. We got somewhere to be anyway." _Knowing our luck there would be more damage to the car than the vamp._

"So are you sure about this, letting her come with us?"

"Hell no, but what choice do we have Sammy, let her go back home to her vamps?" I still asked myself why I cared at all, I couldn't figure it out, she had gotten under my skin, like a nasty rash. Not a pleasant feeling but I knew I was stuck with her for the meantime. "Sometimes people need to be saved from themselves," I mutter.

"Speaking from personal experience." Sammy gave me that serious look of his, the one that said you know what I am talking about.

I ignored the jibe about my drinking. Ever since we had been on the road I hadn't had the opportunity to suck at the teat of oblivion, I had noticed the signs, the withdrawal. But alcoholism was the last of my problems right now.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

He was there again, "It's safer this way." He says he looks down at me with unknowable eyes. I notice how his black hair curls over his forehead, His tie hangs loosely, his clothing dirty and torn, despite that, there was no way he could ever look like a vagabond. His face was strangely beautiful, I supposed all angels chose handsome vessels, it seemed a given. The aura of light surrounding him had a dark smoky quality to it.

I notice we are in a forest. The forest where I had discovered the truth about Edward.

"This place means something to you." He said looking around. His voice thick with emotion, "it is nice..."

I don't know what to say, wondering briefly if he is able to see my memories.

"I apologise for the intrusion, but I had to speak to you." His tone makes me want to hang on his every word, what was wrong with me? I think about the knife and immediately it appears in my hand. I see his unearthly eyes widen, his pink lips parting slightly. I hold it up to him, he looks, but makes no attempt to touch it. "I haven't seen that...in a long time." He says. His eyes met mine and he tilts his head, "so that is why...I understand now."

"We are coming for you, Cas." I find myself saying, why does he look so miserable when I say that?

"I must go" and just like that he disappears, leaving me with my dreams. Obviously having all the answers he needs even though I had barely spoken a word.

* * *

Deans POV (Arrival)

It was like I was a man possessed; I just kept driving, the closer we got, the more my anxiety grew. Were we going to be too late? I didn't want to consider that. We passed small towns and forests, the lush green farmlands, traveling deep into the heart of Maine. There were no sign postings for Silent Hill except at the turn off. Everyone was quiet as we took the road that led to Toluca lake. I shove a tape in, the music giving me courage, a singular purpose, team freewill were about to kick ass again. I slowed the car down as a strange mist surrounded us, enveloping the dark shadow of the Impala. I drove around the car wrecks that seemed to litter this road, some of them so twisted that it was unlikely anyone had survived them.

"Oh my God." I heard Bella whisper from the back seat, the girl shouldn't be here. What sort of irresponsible dicks were we, bringing along a teenage vampire mascot. Something dark loomed out of the Haze, as we got closer I saw it was a sign, stained with age and its paint flaking off. Welcome to silent hill, _yea right_. The Impala stalled and drifted to a stop. Trying the ignition, it had gone dead. We were obviously inside the boundaries of the Phenomenon. _Some Welcome_.

Sammy glanced at me, "I guess we are going in on foot."

I huffed in irritation, popping the trunk and pushing open the car door. I jerked my head at Sammy as we both climbed out, "let's get packing."

Sam buckled on the ammo belt and took the shot-gun. I passed him our all important bag o' tricks that catered for most supernatural situations, It always paid to be prepared in our line of work. There's only so many times you can wing it, no plan, just guts and grit. Too much of that and sooner or later your luck runs out and you find your guts spilling into the grit.

I smile grimly watching Bella strap on her magic Angel summoning knife. She meets my eyes, oozing insecurity as she blushes. She had asked for a gun, several times in fact, I wasn't convinced that we would be any safer if she did pack heat, probably the opposite so denied her request as diplomatically as possible. No frigging way about covered it.

Between Sammy and I, we were armed to the teeth. My Beretta model 92 in hand and the precious Colt 1911 .45 tucked away inside my holster and Ruby's knife sheathed at my side. Sammy had the reliable Taurus 9mm, and the old Winchester 1897 12 gauge pump-action shotgun. With no idea what we would be facing, the bag o' tricks contained several types of reloaded ammo, salt rounds for the shotgun, iron and silver bullets. We were packing yet, something told me it wasn't gonna be enough.

I noticed Bella staring at the front of the car, her cute mouth had fallen open, and her eyebrows drawn together looking perplexed. "What happened to the car?" She asks.

I wish there had been an easy way to explain it away. But the huge dent in the fender and claw marks running down the bonnet made it difficult.

"we uh, bumped into something."

She cocked her head at me, giving me an incredulous 'do I look like a complete idiot' look.

Damn it, I wished she was some dumb Bimbo, nope she was a smart, but neurotic, whiny, head case with a kinky infatuation with blood suckers.

Sam shuffled his feet, I could tell what he was thinking, _come on Dean, spit it out_.

"I mean someone, just a casual hit and run encounter of the supernatural kind," I explained with minimal finesse.

"You ran someone over!" she asked woodenly, voice laced with disbelief.

"Not someone, Just another monster, that's all. Jez this is not important right now, we gotta job to do. Can you please forget about the douchebag who dented my baby and more on." I exclaimed, the deep-seated frustration spilling over, _why does everything have to get so fucking complicated_.

"Smooth, real smooth Dean," muttered Sammy as he started down the road, shotgun resting on his shoulder casually. Bella narrowed her eyes at me, but to my surprise and relief she let it go, grudgingly following after Sam.

The mist closed in on us as we walked along the road, something fell on me and tickled my nose, I brushed whatever it was away in annoyance. Such action soon became futile as the sky became thick with falling ash.

Bella reached out her small pale hand, My eyes lingered on her face as she frowned, her palm smudged with the powdery substance. She brushed her hands off on her jumper, trotting to keep up with us. Her breath was uneven, she was scared.

Sam flinched slightly as ash hit him in the eye. He was jumpy too, his long loping steps were a little bouncier than normal. Hell so was I, but at least one of us had to pretend he had it all together. The buildings loomed out of the mist in the distance, Part of me wanted to call out for Cas, the other part was telling me to keep my trap shut. Despite my misgivings, I broke the silence, "Cas get your feathery ass here now buddy, the boys are in town."

Nothing, zip, Bella looked up at me wide-eyed and chewing her lip, "yea I know, I don't like it either," I mutter. Sam ruffles the ash out of his hair, it falls like an apocalyptic case of dandruff "He might be busy," He says hopefully.

Yea that was it, I didn't even want to entertain the other possible reasons he wasn't coming. So when he appeared in front of us black wings outstretched and a furious look on his face, my entire being was flooded with relief. I would've run up and hugged the Angel if it didn't look like he wanted to kill me.

"Dean you didn't obey me."

_Of all the dumb things to say_, I strode up to him angrily pointing a finger in his face, "You sonovabitch, you didn't expect me to really leave your ass here did you?"he's looking like he wants to smite something, I'm surprised by the darkness that is emanating from him.

Sam was gripping his shotty tight, "Cas, you don't look good, are you still with us man?"

It hadn't even occurred to me that Cas wasn't Cas, I quickly took a step back, half expecting that same maniacal and evil leviathan grin to come on his face, but to my relief it didn't. It was still Cas, just a very pissed-off version of him.

"You're all fools." Cas shot a look in the others direction, anger dissipating to somber acceptance, He looked pointedly at Bella "She told me as much, " she had gone paler than usual in the Angels presence. It rankled a bit that Bella and Cas had been having more midnight chats and she hadn't told me. It was like your best friend having a sleepover and not inviting you. I quickly suppressed those thoughts, feeling uncomfortable even thinking them.

My eyes travelled over my friends body, His coat and pants shredded at the bottom, however his flesh appeared unmarked except for the weird black glowing aura that surrounded him. His wings, I had only ever seen their faint outline, a shadow. Now, I couldn't keep my eyes off them. They were ebony black, with green and blue light rippling across them as he moved. I was temporarily hypnotized; I wanted to reach out and try to touch them. I resisted, they were still only partly corporeal and for all I knew it might be one of those cultural taboos. Like grabbing some random woman's boobs, sure I have thought about it, but it just wasn't something a polite charming guy like me would do.

"You have seen better days there Cas." Good conversation starter Dean, "Uh we have the tablet, you have any idea how to deal with this thing?"

"Not yet," Cas says then looks straight at Bella, "and the knife?" he questioned, His voice was a mere growl. Bella nodded still looking like a deer stuck in headlights. "Follow me," he spun and walked away down the abandoned road for a ways then we quickly dodged off the street and into the nearby diner.

Cas pulls a radio out of his pocket, there's intermittent static . He looks at it his lips drawing into a thin line before putting it back away. "More are coming, I hope you are ready for a fight, because that's what you are going to get." This gruff no compromising Cas, I recognised him, he was the soldier, the same one that I first met in that abandoned warehouse, the same one who had pulled me out of hell.

_So things were about to go all funky town,_ My fears are confirmed when Cas pulls out a flipping Rambo knife. A shadow flits past the window in my peripheral vision, I spin around but whatever it was, has gone. I peer out into the street, the radio crackles from Cas's pocket fraying my already ragged nerves. I turn to Cas, "Can you please shut that thing up." Cas cocks his head at me, and flatly replies, "No."

"Ooookay..." Sam says giving me a sideways glance. I'm with him, it seems as if Cas aint all there in the brainpan department.

"It's the only warning we have," He explains cryptically, "we should keep moving, we have to get to the hospital. That seems to be the centre of the disturbance." Cas moves back to the door signalling for us to follow.

Disturbance, that could be the understatement of the year. I give Sam a curt nod, "right Ginormo, you are with me, Bella you stay behind us at all times, that's an order and you will obey it unless you wanna find your pretty ass filled with lead."

"I am aware of the basics of Gun safety Dean." She replies with a snide tone. _Damn teenagers, always with the talking back. _I pause at the door, having a bad feeling, I'm as nervous as a virgin on prom night.

Cas is walking someway ahead, I desperately want to talk to him, I wasn't a big fan of chick flick moments, but if ever there was a time for it, it was now. The shredded fabric of his coat fluttering out behind him as he strides ahead. Cas used to always fix his clothes when they got torn, it bothered me that he hadn't now, maybe the angel was losing his juice.

"Cas" I puffed as I jog up beside him. He looked sideways at me, I can see what looks like shame in his eyes, I want to ignore it, didn't want it marring things between us. So much water under the bridge, betrayals and making amends again, one should cancel the other out. But it never works that way, you are left dealing with the emotional fallout. He doesn't answer me, his jaw moves as he grits his teeth, as if biting back words best not said. Suddenly he reaches out and touches my arm.

I blink and stagger, he's Angeled me up on top of a building. I look over the edge, wide eyed. I see Bella and Sam looking around alarmed at our sudden disappearance. "You could give me some warning before you do that." I bitch at Cas, he looks forlorn. I wave at Sam, he see's me and waves back hesitantly, I figure he understands.

"So what's going on with you Cas, really?"

It looks like he's going to cry, but the tears never grace those ancient eyes. They seem to pierce through me. _It's so obvious now, His unearthly Angelic identity. While he masqueraded in the Jimmy suit, it was only too easy to forget he wasn't really one of us_.

"I know you have noticed the changes Dean, in your dreams and now... they are not just physical. I'm not just a fallen Angel anymore Dean, this place is trying to make me one of its own.

"Like a demon?" I ask unsure.

He shakes his head, "not in the strict sense of the word, this place creates abominations, distortions of reality and flesh, it's using the power of hell and the flesh of the earth to create an army Dean, and I have the feeling it wants me to lead it. "

Oh motherfucking G..,"What is it, does it have a name?"

"I'm not sure, hell accidentally created it by putting the gateway to the infernal here. It thinks, and to some extent lives, but it wants more. It wants to extend its borders around the entire earth, consume it... It's so hungry and hollow inside. Like a spiritual black hole." Cas says his voice trailing off, I get the feeling that Cas has looked into that void and only part of him has returned.

I don't know what to say but I asked the burning question, "How did you get stuck here?"

"I used dark magic to implode part of Purgatory, the resulting anomaly spat me out here. I don't know the mechanics of it Dean, it shouldn't have worked. I should not have been able to do it, something let me harness the power and more surprisingly survive the process."

"How did you figure that one out?"

"A witch of sorts gave me the hint."

"You friends with witches now?"

"Nope, she died soon after giving me the information." I didn't like the dark haunted look in Cas's eyes. Like the eyes of a veteran who had seen and done too much.

I read between the lines and a sick feeling rises inside me, I knew that look, I had lived it. I still remember vividly when Cas had drawn me aside and told me to torture Alistair, "_for what it's worth I would give anything to not have you do this Dean_". But he had asked me anyway and I unleashed the monster, at the time I had no choice. I suddenly feel like I am looking at a reflection of myself and I suddenly understand Cas more than I have ever done before.

I tear my eyes away and look down at Sam and Bella. "So, what's the deal with Bella?"

Cas reaches out putting a hand on my shoulder, "I do not know, but she has the knife I helped make from the star-dust of creation, It has a little of my essence and grace infused into it. It was to go to a hunter long ago, but was lost when the hunter failed us. It is interesting that it resurfaces now. She must have the right frequency, some sort of ability to allow it to connect to her."

I look at him, not sure what to say to that, Information overload, Cas, black magic, Evil god gate, Bella and the magic Angel knife. I wonder why he had never brought the knife up before, a weapon like that sounds like a big frigging deal.

"We all have our secrets Dean." The angel replied, _he could read me like a book_. I felt the familiar snap as he magiced us back. Bella jumped as we landed soundlessly beside her. "The Hospital is just around the corner", Cas said gruffly, _back to business and distant again_.

Part of me wishes I hadn't walked around that corner. Yea I wish I hadn't seen what was waiting for us, But once seen, it couldn't be unseen, the only thought in my head was, _we're screwed_.

_AN. Please read and review, sorry it's so long this time, let me know if there are any plot issues inconsistencies and things that don't make sense, (I'm sure there are) as it's hard to pick them out sometimes with only one set of eyes. i have slowly been fixing any problems as I go, but your input is appreciated. _

_Just a side note, I have been trying to explore the deep and at times co-dependent friendship between Cas and Dean. This story isn't slash, but I figured a supernatural fanfic isn't complete with a nod towards that bromance, deep bond, whatever it is? and the misunderstandings that arise because of it. Even though it is most certainly platonic, the comedic element comes from the appearance that it is more, and the hereafter embarrassment. Who can forget the Classic, "why is it always me who has to make the call. It's not like Cas lives in my ass, the dudes busy"..."Cas get out of my ass!"_


	14. Chapter 14

_AN. Just a warning this chapter is kind of gross, **Deans POV** again. It has lots of hack and slashing action, blood and guts galore. The monsters are taken from the various games and the movie. I generally didn't use their real names, because Dean and Sam wouldn't know the names anyway. Tried to stay mostly within Silent Hill canon with the descriptions. My apologies if there are technical mistakes, as usual this is rushed out._

_Don't own Supernatural/Twilight or Silent Hill, I just pull the strings and make the puppets dance together in this twisted parody _

Chapter 14

The hospital loomed menacingly through the haze, it seemed to ooze all kinds of wrong. That wasn't the problem, the problem was the sea of monstrosities which were all looking in our direction. Cas stopped so quickly I bumped into him. "It doesn't want you to enter. It's amassed an army to prevent you. It wants me alone" He gave me an earnest glance. I'm frozen in place, staring as dog like creatures break from the ranks and begin running at us.

Cas snapped me out of my fearful paralysis as he growls, "I'll take down the big ones" and he sprints away leaping over the encroaching canines into the mass of deformed bodies beyond.

I hear Sam curse, then the slide and click of the pump-action shotgun. I have my own gun in hand quickly and the shots ring out drowning out the yelping and screeches of the creatures coming for us. A skinless earless dog thing leaps at me jaws open, amazingly I shoot it in the mouth mid jump, the back of its head spatters with a pop and it falls limply at my feet.

Bella has her knife, I can't imagine she's going to successfully defend herself with it. I miss one and it rushes past me and straight for her. I'm out of shots and fumble as I try to snap in another clip. The terror on her face transforms to determination as it jumps onto her. She stabs it in the throat using its own momentum to impale itself. She falls backwards with the heavy beast landing on top on her. Sam pushes it off with his foot and helps her up. I give her a quick nod of acknowledgement for her clumsy but effective kill. She yanks her weapon free, looking at it with a frown on her face. That's when I see the knife is glowing hotly, wisps of steam rising as the blood evaporates from it's blade.

I blasted several more away while Sam reloads the shotgun. We were going to need it because there were things much worse than just freaky ass dogs coming for us. Things got chaotic. Several creepy figures were lumbering towards up wrapped in what looked like straitjackets made of their own skin. There was no face but a huge gruesome opening in the chest which pulsed in and out. I fired shot after shot, one finally collapsed in a cloud of noxious gas after the 4th round. I doubled over, choking in the fumes, tears coming to my eyes. The body continued to writhe and squirm on the ground as if it was caught in a loop of eternal agony. An Image came to me unbidden; of Hell. I remembered looking down on unrecognisable bodies twisting in the throes of torment beneath my blade. I swallowed the bitter taste that had suddenly come into my mouth at the memory.

Sam now fully loaded- dispatched two more gasy patient demons. I could see Cas now, he's covered in god knows what, wielding his Rambo knife like a bad ass. A massive lumbering obese monster shuffles towards him on stumpy legs. Its bulging body covered in sores, oozing pus. I can't help but flinch when I see it make a sudden lunge for the Angel, swiping at him with a thick trunk like arm. The Angel moved so fast I didn't realize what had happened at first. Not until the lumbering creature stumbles and then its massive belly opens up like a sausage bursting its skin. Yellow fat and pus oozed out, followed by turgid purple ropes of intestine. It keeps moving, standing on its own innards, and yanking more out as it walks. Cas flitted behind the beast and stabbed it in the back Levering the knife down through flesh and bone, it fell forward crashing to the ground. As Cas pulls out the knife there's a look of satisfaction on his face. My eyes meet his, we hold each others gaze for a moment, until a torso with two sets of legs joint vertically at the waist comes at me. _This shit is screwed up_, Is my only thought as a pair of upside down footless stumps stab down at me.

I'm knocked off my feet, Bella lunges forward to my rescue. _Huh brave girl_. She stabs wildly, despite not knowing what she is doing, she gets lucky and the knife embeds right in the sweet spot between the top set of legs, there's a sizzle as the blade reacts to the abominations flesh. Despite myself I wince. The bottom set of legs shake and collapse. I crawl backwards as the topsy-turvy 4 legged creature scrambles around in the ash like some sort of demented spider. I get to my feet and shoot at another creepy set of walking lady legs. _What a waste of perfectly good legs_.

My gun is empty again, I swap it for the Colt .45 and yank Bella's knife out of the creatures crotch and passing it back to her. She looks stunned at first by what she has done, "Good work" I mutter, giving credit where credit is due. She gives me a weak smile in return, before looking back at the army of monsters lumbering towards us. "There's too many," She says.

"I know" I reply.

I'm catch myself thinking this whole thing is a lost cause. Especially when a huge beast with blades for arms and legs scoots towards us. Its head hung down between it legs like a pair of mutated testicles. There were no eyes just a hissing mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Bella squeals, I almost do as well, _gotta get my head in the game._ Sammy and I start unloading the lead into the needle walker. It gets too close and lunges. I roll sideways as a blade catches me along the arm, ripping my jacket. _Too damn close._

Sam takes the opening and shoves the shotty into the creatures gnashing mouth. The blast blows chucks all over me, flaps of skin and red goo slide down my face. I scramble up, "oh fuck." Rubbing the shit off my face, with the shredded remains of my jacket sleeve.

Cas walks back towards us casually coming up behind another needle walker. He ducks under its long legs and slits it from head to stern, brown blood and gore spill out like he's cut into a rotten fruit. Cas ducks out quickly. He stinks of killing; he notices my grimace and shrugs out of his overcoat, tucking the radio in his pants and throwing the tattered coat aside. He rolls up the sleeves of his stained shirt. Half of his face covered with drying blood, there's no cut visible so I assume it isn't his own. He jerks his head in the direction of a looming figure standing amongst the remaining monsters. "It's best if I deal with this one myself." He says.

I get the feeling this ain't up for discussion. "What is it?"

"The red pyramid, it is the executioner, he is attracted to those who feel an extreme amount of guilt and have an overwhelming desire to be punished." He looks at me, at all of us. I know what he's thinking, guilt was the one thing we all had in common, even Bella in her screwed up I left my Vampire boyfriend kind of way. Suddenly things go darker; I hear the distant wail of an air raid siren. The sound makes my skin crawl.

Bella gasps.

Sammy looks up into the sky saying, "Uh guys what's happening?"

"I dunno Sammy, but I have a bad feeling."

"This is good, We are about to enter the other world, we will now have access to the gate." Cas says.

I'm not liking his version of good news, the sky is filled with black cloud and orange light. It looks like the heavens are on fire. Again I get an unwelcome flashback to my less than sunny days on the underside.

The Hospital blackens with age before us, and jagged spires seem to grow organically out of the roof. I turn my attention back to Cas who is striding forward into the fray, splattering monsters as he goes. Very few manage to reach us and our guns. The giant begins to lope heavily towards us dragging a massive sword behind. It wears a leather apron which looks disturbingly like human skin. The ground has transformed into red volcanic clay. the ginormous sword leaves a long groove in the scorched earth. To clear its way Pyramid head flings a needle walker aside like a rag doll. The awkward creature gets tangled and impales itself on its bladed limbs, tearing itself apart as it struggled in vain to stand.

Cas clashed with the massive monster. The creature swings the blade and Cas dodges it easily. With a flap of those dark wings, he half leaps, half flies around the helmeted figure, who tries to turn slowly. The angel darts in and out from different directions, slashing at the thickly corded muscle of the behemoths body. Dark blood oozes out of the deep cuts. It almost seems as if the Angel is toying with the beast. Cas is radiating menace, aggression written into his face and movements. It is a strange and clumsy dance of death. The executioner swings the blade vertical in an attempt to chop Cas head to toe. The angel pops out of sight, reappearing behind the monster.

_This needs to end now, Cas is going to get flattened if he keeps playing this game._ I start walking towards them, shooting anything that gets in my way. Cas has gripped the front lip of the huge helm and is sawing at the thick trunk of the monsters neck, black goo spilling down its front. The creature is desperately grasping with huge hands, trying to rip the angel free. Handfuls of Cas's shirt are torn away. Somehow Cas is still holding on, grimacing as he hacks at the flesh concealed by the front of the jutting helmet. The creatures legs buckle and it falls to its knees. I shoot some rounds into its chest. Cas rips the head off, the sound of cracking bone and tearing tendons makes me cringe. The massive body falls forward leaving the helmet in Cas's bloody hands. Black viscous fluid pulses out of the ragged wound where the creature's head once was. Cas has a strange dark look on his face as he lets the helmet drop at his feet, His nose twitching in disgust.

"Christ Cas, That was impressive."

"Was it Dean, really." Cas says fury blazing on his features.

I remember he doesn't like it when I blaspheme. His shirt is in tatters and he pulls it off flinging the remnants onto the ground. He's standing there wearing only a singlet, every muscle in his arms and on his chest is tense. I then notice the black veins under his skin. He's exuding dark energy, it ripples like black flames kissing his flesh. I shiver, feeling cold at the sight of him.

"This is what I have been reduced to, dismembering people's nightmares, the more I kill, the more I become like them."

I looked at him in horror, now realizing the absolute truth behind his words.

He looks up his gaze moving past me, I turn to see what he is looking at. A dark bent figure blurs and disappears behind a building.

Cas looks like he has seen a ghost, I'm about to ask him who it was, when I hear someone yelling.

We turn towards a side street and there's a man standing back among the broken buildings staring at us. "Another lamb to the slaughter," Says the Angel, his voice a harsh whisper.

_I wonder if he meant to say that out loud_.

I hear Bella cry out, "Edward!"

_Oh fuck me, not the damn Vamp_!

_AN. Tell me what you think. The Endgame is imminent A few surprises left. Thanks all of you who review. Constructive feedback is always appreciated. If I messed something up let me know. Thanks my darlings._


	15. Chapter 15

_AN. Sorry this is such a huge chapter. This is Bella's POV._

_I only wish I could create something as successful as Supernatural/Twilight and Silent Hill, alas I will have to be content writing fan fiction for now. No CW infringement intended._

Ch 15

"Edward!" I cried out, _was he truly here?_ The surprise slowly turned to horror when I realised he must have tracked me, all he had to do was fly to Maine and followed the signal. Even though my phone had stopped working when we entered Silent hill, That wouldn't have mattered, by then he would have my scent. I should have ditched the phone, but it had been my security blanket. I realize how irresponsible and selfish I have been. It was almost as if secretly deep down, I had wanted someone to follow me. Someone to run after me desperately, had this whole trip started out as a cry for attention?

"I followed you, the phone..." He looks down at his feet for a moment then fixes me with those dreamy eyes, his flawless brow furrowed in displeasure. I'm captivated. Almost as if in a dream I start walking towards him. Cas stops me with a firm hand snapping me back to the here and now. The Angel fixes his eyes upon me cocking his head inquisitively. "He isn't human?" he asks. "I don't sense a human soul."

"I know." I rest my hand on his forearm to push it down to let me past, its rock hard, I feel the unyielding contours of his muscle. His arm does not budge. His eyes search mine a crease between his eyebrows, he doesn't understand_, he doesn't know, of course, why would he? _

The word sticks like glue in my mouth , "Vampire" the sound barely registers. He blinks understanding flooding into those eyes, and I feel deflated at the disappointment I see on his face. I drop my hand from his outstretched arm, embarrassed that I had held on for so long.

"Well this is awkward" Dean stating the obvious again.

"So this is the Fiancé? Handsome for a Vamp, I can see why she likes him." Sam murmurs

"Dude! gay!"

I look past Cas's broad shoulder at Edward, he had started stalking towards us. Eyes restlessly darting between the 4 of us. His gaze eventually resting on the angel, "What the hell are you?" he growls angrily.

Cas's wings flutter, I feel a soft breeze touch my face, it comforts me. "He's an Angel, Edward" I say evenly. Edward looks like someone has just socked him in the stomach. I have the feeling that two worlds are about to collide and it wasn't going to be pretty.

He looks stunned, but he recovers quickly and it's clear to see he's angry, "Who are these men how do you know them?" Edward asks me gesturing to Dean and Sam, I see a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

Good Question, who were they to me? _were they friends?_ I felt ashamed, I hadn't treated them much like friends, acquaintances maybe, God only knew. "Sam and Dean are hunters."

Sam grins and gives Edward a nod, Dean just stands there looking twitchy.

Edwards jaw tightens. "Hunters? You know what they hunt don't you? Bella get away from them, come over to me."

"No I am safe with them." _I'm human, not like you._

"Relax buddy, You aren't on our kill list right now, Bella told us you ain't the human slushy sucking kind" Dean reassures him with a smirk

Edward narrows his eyes at Dean, "You ran me over." He spat accusingly.

" You ran in front of my car." Dean reacted angrily, "and dented her up pretty bad might I add. I don't see any dents on you."

A smirk pulled at the corner of Edwards mouth momentarily, then his gaze rests back on me. I snap my head to Dean. _He said it was just a monster_, "You ran over my fiancé?" my voice is high-pitched.

Dean gives me a sheepish look, "Hey, he came out of nowhere, I didn't see him."

"You and me both know you are lying," Edward says with a malicious grin, "You saw me hanging on the front of your car and then gunned it."

Dean spluttered " Son of a Bitch, "He looks pleadingly at me, "I didn't know it was your precious Edward, thought it was just some vamp out for blood. Hell I wasn't thinking, just reacting, please give me a break."

I see his point, my heart softens and I reach over putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's Ok Dean, you should have told me though."

He shrugs my hand off, "yea sorry, I wasn't sure how well you would take it Bella, no offence you seem like an emotional mess at the best of times. There's only so much bad news a person can take before they break, you looked broken enough already, there's no fun in crushing you further."

I'm touched, _well sort of_, he was a good guy, despite his low opinion of my mental stability, "Sorry I've been so hard on you Dean,"

"How touching." Edward snaps, "you seem awfully cosy with these 3 Bella."

I didn't like his tone, "There's nothing going on with them, hell they are _way_ too old for me." There's silence... I'm horrified by what I've just said, I knew Dean and Sam would be spring chickens next to Edward. Edwards face has darkened, he's angry and hurt.

Cas nodded in agreement seemingly oblivious to my stumble, or maybe he was just trying to lighten the mood, "I'm considered young for an Angel, but I am still many Millenia old." He looks behind his shoulder at me a small smile on his lips, "Indeed, I am far too old for you"

For the life of me I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. Sam chuckles.

Cas unaffected by my embarrassment turns to Edward and continues, "Non humans will not function properly here," his voice had gone heavy again, he meant business.

Edward narrows his golden eyes, "But, you..."

"My grace, it serves as some minimal protection, even that's not enough..." He murmurs softly, directing his unearthly gaze at Edward. "But you have none of that."

Edward moves closer to us. "No further." Cas holds out his hand, the vampire looks at it, his amber eyes seem almost orange now, in this dark place. Edward looks at me, "Why did you leave me? What is this place?"His questions were especially directed at me, I cannot bear the agony written on his face. He shivers, I've never seen him so vulnerable. I stumble for an answer, but it doesn't come.

Cas replies instead, "She has been called according to divine purpose Vampire... as for this place it will be where you think your last thoughts and cease to exist in this form. It will transform you, the primal part of you, the Id will manifest completely. You will seek only to fulfil your basic urges. Thought, the knowledge of right from wrong, and the ability to reason will disappear."

Fear flutters over that beautiful pale face, "I don't understand, divine purpose, is that supposed to make sense to me, explain this to me Bella please?"

The abyss between our worlds suddenly seems impossibly wide. The distinction between Monster and Human has never been more apparent."I came here to rescue Cas and help them close the gate of Hell."

Edward looks lost and confused, "That's why I feel so wrong here, can you help me?" I feel pity for him and look to Cas, "We have to do this quickly if you want Edward to be saved." There's something in the Angels tone that chills me, _He thinks it's already too late_.

Dean's eyeballing Edward, I notice that he is still holding his ivory-handled gun. I hope he realises that the gun won't work on Edward.

Biting my lip I make my move. I step closer to Dean, standing right in front of him, way too close for comfort, meeting his eyes intently; I reach forwards my fingers curling around the gun, shaking my head. "Don't, you will just irritate him," I whisper softly. A slightly perplexed look passes over his face, then he notices my hand resting on the knife at my side. "Are you sure?" he murmurs. "It's my responsibility, if he goes..." my whisper trails off.

"Bad" he breathes next to my ear, I shiver. Not from the forced intimacy between us, but rather from the thought of Edward becoming a monster, anyway that's what I tell myself.

He tucks his gun away reluctantly as I step back, my stomach doing flip-flops wondering if push came to shove whether I could really do it, even in self-defence. That beautiful face, the most beautiful man I had ever seen. The man I was supposed to marry. The man who wasn't a man at all really. The Vampire who was willing to turn me so we could be together forever. A cold chill ran up my spine. It had once sounded so romantic, now it just seemed bleak and obsessive. What this really love, was I missing something?

Cas speaks, tearing me out of my introspection."We must move deeper into the other world before it changes back. The longer we tarry, the more likely we will die before getting there."

We are still frozen with indecision as the Angel starts towards the Hospital. Cas looked back at us, "You need to come with me NOW!" His voice was commanding. I felt myself jump at the harshness of it.

"The sooner, the better," mutters Dean glancing at Sam.

* * *

The massive entrance looms ominously, Cas places his hands on each side of the double doors and they spring open, The blackness yawns before us. He takes his knife from his belt giving us a wary look, "Be careful in here, stay together."

Sam flicks on a torch from his backpack, walking beside Cas and lighting the way, the radio in Cas's pocket crackles intermittently but it has become merely the background noise to our lives now.

"Some of them are attracted to light." Cas says.

"This just gets better and better," Dean mutters, "We are hanging out with a ticking time bomb, no offence buddy" He looks at Edward, "off to close some Gateway to hell, which we don't know how it even works."

"I believe it works like some sort of central junction that networks the openings to Hell, once it's closed, Hell will become completely isolated."

"Sort of like a master key." Sam asks flicking his hair back with his large hand.

"In a sense." The angel shivers, "It also has the will to try to stop us, this isn't going to be easy."

"When is it ever." Dean scoffs. "Just another day of our lives, huh Sammy."

Sam grunts in agreement.

Edward is walking beside me silently, that awful silence I dreaded, when there is absolutely nothing else to say. The hallway seems to get narrower and more claustrophobic as we continue. Cas strides confidently ahead, as if he knows exactly where to go. I don't find this reassuring somehow. The deeper we go the darker it gets. The stench of the place morphs from sterile antiseptic covering human waste to sulphur and rotting flesh. I feel sick to my stomach. Every now and then I stand in something sticky, I hope it isn't what I think it is, but it's too dark to tell, thank goodness for small mercies.

Cas suddenly stops, I hear faint movement up ahead. we're crammed in a narrow corridor, a huge industrial fan on one side scraping at each rotation on a rusty mesh vent. There's a faint light behind the fan, the slowly rotating blade causing shadows to dance around us. My hand touches the knife at my belt, I hear Edward grinding his teeth.

I hear a shuffling sound over the steady whirring and scrap of the fan. Sam's torchlight catches dirty white uniforms, faces indistinct, pale cleavage bulging out provocatively.

"Whoa! Are those...nurses, hot zombie nurses?" Dean says looking over at Cas who frowns at him in distaste.

"I'll deal with this" Cas strides forward his wings seem to fill up the entire hallway. The shambling nurse closest to him swipes at him, I catch the flash of a long scalpel in the torchlight. Cas thrusts his hand at the nurses neck and yanks, tearing her throat out as easily as the bottom of a paper bag. The creature crumples to the ground and he quickly dispatches of the rest. Stabbing the last in the face with his knife, the crunch makes me gag. I turn away from the horror only to see Edwards burning hungry gaze fixed on the Angel.

Cas turns to face us, his singlet has been sliced in half, there's some blood, but the deep wound is already healing.

Deans looking down at the twitching bodies of the nurses in fascination. "No... that didn't turn me on at all." Dean said after an awkward silence.

Sam smirked "And the conversation level in the room takes another plunge."

Dean snorts, "Huh, Bitch"

"Jerk"

I hear a deep guttural groan, that's when everyone turns to Edward.

"Is it just me or does Fangs look a little piqued?" Sam remarks shining the torch in Edwards face

"Ha, relax Sammy it's just the hot nurses." Dean says with a smirk.

I know better, but before I get a chance to say so, I'm temporarily distracted as Cas rips off the remains of his singlet. He's left there standing half-naked the dim amber light from the behind the fan dancing across the lean but muscular chest. All thought stops for a few seconds, an involuntary, but perfectly understandable reaction.

Edward streaks forward, Sam tries to stop him but Is thrown aside bouncing off the ventilation grate and landing with a heavy thud on the floor.

"Shit, he's gone native," Dean exclaims pulling Sam up.

Cas and Edward wrestle, Edward desperately trying to sink His teeth into the angel. "Stop it" I cry running forward grabbing Edward by the shoulder. His face snaps to me, eyes wild with hunger. I realise that I have lost him.

_He had warned me though; I remember when he said to me "What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" I remembered the way he had smiled playfully at the time but the smile had never reached his eyes. I had guessed then, "you're dangerous" he had been trying to tell me that all along._

Now I am finally faced with the reality of it and am paralysed by it. The monster has surfaced, the creature he had been trying to hide, and keep suppressed the whole time I have known him. The one who had tried to warn me away but in my stubbornness I hadn't listened. _Love would conquer all I had thought. _

Suddenly he has me by the throat and pushes me against the opposite wall, Eyes blackened and smouldering, devouring the sight of me, he pauses, I notice his perfect lips have gone purple. There are black tracks running up his neck. His face seems to contort in pain for a moment, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. Over his shoulder I see Cas swiftly approaching like an angry storm. Awareness flicks into Edwards inhuman eyes for the briefest moment, which was all it took "kill me, quick" the faint whisper, like a prayer. Something inside me breaks, his grip has loosened. My hand closes around my knife, pulling it free.

Cas has reached us by this time, his hand wrenches Edward around. Edward hisses in his face and leaps on the Angel, they both fall back, landing in a struggling heap on the floor. Edward in on top pinning Cas's arms against his wings trapping him. He roars in triumph mouth open wide as he goes in for the bite. I throw myself on them. To my surprise the knife sinks deep into Edwards back. His skin offering no barrier to the weapon. There's a burst of light, and an unholy scream that would have shattered glass if there had been any. My ears are ringing; Edwards body goes limp beneath me. I look into Cas's eyes who is sandwiched between the floor and Edwards corpse. He blinks as something drips on him, that's when I realize I'm crying.

"Jez Cas, he sure wanted a piece of you. You smuggling special sauce in those veins or something?" Dean says shakily as he helps me up. Sam steps forward, I fall back against his chest His hands steady me, making sure I don't fall. I feel like fainting when I stare at the strange substance on my hands, my first love's essence, a vampire's Venom. "It worked, the knife killed him." My voice doesn't sound like me, it sounds so far away. Cas stands up, only now do I notice the purple patches mottling his skin, the dark membranes running through his arms as sam's torchlight passes over him. "Am I going to have to kill you too?" I whisper. He says nothing but I don't like the look in his eyes.

Deans concerned face pops into my narrowing vision "Shit, bells stay with us, don't you go talking crazy now." His warm hand cups my chin, I feel a gentle slap on my cheek, but the blackness creeps over my eyes, I'm alone in the darkness the voices fading until I hear only the ringing in my ears, then oblivion.

_AN: I'm so sorry to those who love Edward, forgive me, please. But you had to see that coming right?. I'm really proud of some parts of this chapter; I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Let me know if there are any issues or mistakes I need to fix._

_Heh, I couldn't resist doing a 'Samurai Jack' with Cas (slowly losing clothing as we go along) ;) I don't think anyone will be inclined to complain. You might've caught a bit of Freud in there too. Xxx to all those who are following, reviewing and put me on favourites, you are wonderful. Read and review please, even if it's just to vent your displeasure. Hugs :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_And so the End Game commences, There will be 3 parts to this, Because it's just so damn long, first part is in** Castiel's POV.**_

_I don't own anything but the crazyass plot of this thing._

Ch 16

We had taken refuge in a small room. The others complained of the stench but I had become used to it. Dean stooped down putting his hand heavily on Bella's shoulder, squeezing it. She glances up silently, her eyes are bleak and still slightly red, however she has not shed any tears for some time. I understand inasmuch that she thinks she will have to kill me. I'm glad one of my companions is willing to do what needs to be done, should it be required. She had gone hard on the outside, resistant to comfort. I couldn't bear the way that she avoided looking at me. I feel I am somewhat responsible for her suffering, I wish I could make it go away.

I feel the sudden need to get away, I stand giving the others a terse "excuse me", before Dean can stop me and I know he would try, I disappear. Dean had clung to me ever since we were reunited; I knew he was unwilling to let me go again. That stubborn loyalty, it was always the death of the Winchesters, this time it might prove permanent.

I appeared in the big central chamber near the top floor and wait, my mind turning over the recent events.

My thoughts linger on the appearance of the shadowy figure right after I had killed the Red Pyramid. I had recognised its presence, like a finger print. It had been an Angel, he had fallen long ago, losing his grace. Unlike me who had been cut off from heaven but had been remade grace intact. I sensed him behind me. I turn slowly, crossing my arms over my chest.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't this hideous thing, a mutated shadow of his former glory. "Valtiel" I say feeling the dark power rushing through me, Valtiels presence stirring the poison within me.

"Castiel" It hissed, the sound barely recognisable as speech. His face was blank and leathery, the only distinguished feature was the stitched up mouth. The former angels head vibrated and twitched rapidly. I could see the seals of Metatron still on his shoulder, however they had been inverted. It filled me with disquiet, _he was no servant of the great scribe now_.

"Welcome brother" it hissed shifting quickly up to me. The former Angel smelt unpleasant, a mixture of rotting and burnt flesh. He wore a strange brown sleeveless garment, the robes of the cult which had worshiped the entity. "Have you come to take your place?" he asks

I cock my head, willing him to tell me what he means. "Place?"

"As a servant of the new god, " it hisses, the stitches straining at the flesh, I can imagine each syllable he speaks causes excruciating pain.

It leans in close, its breath hissing in and out between those mutilated lips, it's eyeless face regarding me intently. It could still see me, even a former Angel didn't need eyes in order to see.

"I already serve a God,"I reply.

Valtiel jerks in irritation "he's abandoned you," a stream of bloody spittle drips from the edge of his mouth. "You cannot kill a god Castiel, you and your friends are going to your deaths. Save them, join us, we will remake the world in our own image."

_How can he imagine that prospect is attractive to me?_ I realize then that my old friend Valtiel has gone mad, he's merely a shell of his former self. His fall from grace at the encouragement of Lucifer was only the beginning of his undoing. I see his history, the wandering, the searching for a new master, so filled with regret. longing to find the father again, a God to serve, a purpose. His search leads him here to the apex of dimensional reality, the master doorway to Damnation.

"You tried to Damn yourself." I say with certainty, "you wanted to rot in hell for your crimes."

"I did, until the great one gave me purpose, redeemed me."

I look at him with only sadness and pity, "Your false god must die."

"No." Valtiel hisses, there is a pleading tone in the suffering souls mumblings, his hands twitching, the claws clicking together.

NO! he roars again, this time the stitches holding his mouth together rip apart, chucks of his mutilated lips hanging down over black pointed teeth, scarlet blood streaming down his chin. He reaches for me but I deny him as I teleport back to the others, it was time to finish this.

Dean fixes me with a glare, "Don't you dare go and magic yourself away like that again, not without telling us where you are going."

I feel warmed by his concern, Bella stands up, her face is stoic, strong. Good, she will need to be where we are going.

"Quickly, we must go to the heart of this, now." _Time is running out for me_. The massive damage done to my subconscious after taking on Sam's insanity was nothing compared to what I was experiencing now. I had just gotten better had hiding it.

The words, the blood, the killing, flashing through my vessels head, A dark disease that was infecting my grace, grooming me for the position that awaited me. We moved quickly to the heart of the building where the abyss had opened.

The doubts came to me, once I faced the Demi-god, it could so easily take what it wanted, would my Will be strong enough to resist?

That wasn't the only doubt I had. I decided I would have to speak of the other, I had to warn them of things I hadn't considered until now.

"There is something I must tell you... I'm not completely sure what the consequences will be if we shut the gates to Hell."

"Consequences, Nothing bad, that's for sure, Crowley will no longer be riding our ass and causing shit, they won't be able to claim any more souls, no more Demons, except for the ones that are already topside. I honestly don't see a down side to this." Dean replied.

"Castiel's right, this is going to upset the natural order of our universe, it's just worth considering that there may be some unforeseen long-term consequences to this action." Sam's eyes are sympathetic, he understands my concerns, Dean doesn't want to, in his typical bullish fashion.

Dean looks ready to boil, his eyes blazing, "We have fought these bastards for years, they took our mum, everyone we have ever cared a damn about, they've even taken us from each other. I think it's about time we get some payback, the permanent kind."

I understand, and technically I agree with Dean, but the disquiet continues to tug at me. I really don't know what's going to happen next. The destiny of this tiny planet has been rewritten so many times, to predict the future now seems impossible. I don't like not knowing...

"Where's Edward now?" Asks Bella quietly, the boys go silent, the arguing ceases. I stop mid-step, the doors to the great hall are before us. It is important she knows, "he's in a place called Purgatory, that's where monsters go when they... die."

I watch her bite her lip and I reach down putting a finger under her chin, lifting her face so her eyes meet mine "he's not in hell." I reassure her.

I catch Deans eyes, _but he might as well be_, he was thinking.

I blink slowly releasing her, realising my touch could be considered inappropriate by the way it had lingered. I turn my attention to the task at hand and push open the doors.

I stood at the edge of the abyss looking down impassively, it wants me, it needs me. It's power is immense, At the least it is a Demi-god. A chill runs through me, I know for certain that if it gains the power it requires, it would neither be a just, nor a loving god, its evil is invasive, filling the air with its taint.

_You were brought back for a reason_, my tattered grace resonates within me, _a special purpose, never forget that_. I was still in service to the creator of the universe, whether I could sense his presence or not, that simple fact would not change. I feel Jimmy's heartbeat quicken, the adrenalin rushing through his fragile flesh, the flesh that is my home. Bella is beside me; to my surprise she takes my hand, and looks up at me.

The child she once was, has been destroyed, who she is now, I am unsure. She's brave, and I think she has probably always been brave. a fierce spirit willing to sacrifice, and willing to fight. Dean lines up beside her and then Sam, all grasping hands.

A rough guttural laugh bursts from Dean, he meets my eyes, "Into the rabbit hole we go."

My friends standing beside me, I realise our time has come.

I concentrate, looking down, visualising where we need to go. A single deep breath and then we are at the bottom of the pit, I exhale. My next breath and I am drawing in the intense thick taste of coal and sulphur. I hear my companions coughing beside me.

Bella has fallen over at my feet and scrambles up awkwardly; she was clearly unprepared for the jolt of transition.

At first all we see is black, it's inky and impenetrable. My vision is keener than the others, I sense movement in the deep dark. I hear a mechanical sound, the grinding and clicking of machinery. The slow throb of something organic, I would have thought a heartbeat but it was all wrong .A fraudulent mockery of life. Sam's torch-light seems to get lost in the vastness of the black, the beam being reflected by fine ash particles. Each step we take makes more dust drift up lazily creating ghostly apparitions dancing around us. I look up and see the hole above, the fires burning eternally around its rim.

Then I see something strange, I believe the ground beneath us is turning. It's as though we are on a very slow merry-go-round. Then it hits me, the throbbing I feel, is beneath my feet. It's haunting pulse reverberating through the soles of my shoes. It's beneath us." I mutter.

Dean is close by, he jumps and looks at me, "What? We are standing on the son of a bitch."

The ground shakes beneath our feet and dim lights appear all around, encircling us in a strange glowing halo. I watch as Sam desperately takes out the tablet, Bella pulls out her knife. She looks so small and weak, how can she survive this? Then I remember the depth of the human spirit, what they can do through sheer will alone, even more so when the divine guides their hand. Anything is possible.

It is time and I know what needs to be done, even as Sam prepares. I smile, at peace. I walk out away from the others.

Hey what do you think you are doing?" Dean yells out. The ground shudders again as I take out the knife. I hear foot steps behind me, Dean grabs my arm but I am immoveable. "We didn't come all this way for you to go off and fight this thing alone and destroy yourself. I know you Cas," he hisses slamming his hands on my chest and pushing me backwards. "I know when you are about to go and do the lone martyr shit, guess what? not this time buddy. This time it's either all of us, or none, no one person goes off to be the hero". He stabs a finger at my chest. Through the gloom I see the whites of his eyes. He's enraged, "if I weren't trying to save ya stupid ass, I would kill ya Cas, seriously!" I can't count how many times I have heard him say that inside his head since I have known him.

I lift up the knife, he doesn't understand. Dean steps back instinctively. Bella rushes forwards her knife drawn, I smile at her weakly and begin to carve the summoning ritual into my flesh. Nothing else but the inverted seal of the messenger of God would summon this abomination. I shudder at the thought of carving such blasphemy in my skin.

That's when I sense someone else nearby. I spin around, and see Valtiel standing less than 6 feet from me. He opens his mutilated mouth and screams.

It happened so fast, the former angel rushed at me brandishing his sharp claws. The effect is like being hit by a truck. He may have lost his angel powers but he had gained power from the entity of this place. I'm stunned as he shoves a clawed hand inside my stomach working it up underneath my ribcage. Every nerve ending in my vessels body fires in agony. Valtiel is ripping through my innards, puncturing my lungs, grasping for the heart. Bella's screaming, She's close now. Dean tries to pull Valtiel off but is thrown aside. Bella slashes out with the knife, cutting through the seal on Valtiel's shoulder, opening the discoloured flesh to the bone. He screeches like an animal, and slashes at her face with his free hand. She falls out of my sight. The ground beneath us trembles in response.

Valtiel's shoulder wound makes his grip on me falter. I push him off and he sails backwards through the air, landing heavily on the ground. I snatch Bella's knife from where it has fallen and swoop at him. I am quick and deadly, drawing the blade up through his chest. There was no mercy for old friends now. The twisted creature falls on his back and I sit astride his loins. My only regret is that he has no eyes, then I could have relished the fear as I dispatched him. I dig my fingers into the deep wound and rip his ribcage apart. The diseased heart is still pumping when my fingers close around it. His clawed hands tear at my arms, but soon it's done. The heart lands with a plop at Dean's feet. He is looking down at me, eyes wary; _he wants to know if I am still me_.

I stand, my wounds sealing quickly. I'm not going to offer any apologies for the manner of the former Angels death. However deep inside I say a prayer, for Vaitiel and for myself. I give Bella back the knife running my hand down her face, the deep scratches caused by Valtiel's claws heal, but not completely, I'm surprised by this. This compels me, I cannot afford to weaken anymore, or all will be lost.

I continue the self-mutilation replicating the inverted seal of Metatron on my chest. I look at the others "We will have to summon it before you can use that." I nod at Sam who is holding the tablet tightly like a shield.

"You will need to turn around...to be sure you aren't blinded by my Grace." Satisfied that all was ready I say the words, hand pressed against my stinging flesh, to complete the summoning I shuffle out of my fleshy prison and expose what pure grace I have left. I know it won't be able to resist such an overt temptation. I'm rewarded when the massive star-shaped doors beneath our feet begin to slide apart. It is coming.

_AN. Valtiel is in silent Hill 3 and supposed to be an angel in the religion of Silent Hill (in the games). I decided to make him a fallen angel who comes into service to the gateway Demi-god. Metatron is mentioned in the games too, his seal appears regularly, and it is suggested that he is an enemy of the religions god .In ancient texts( Talmud, and other mystical texts) Metatron's role is that of a Heavenly scribe and he's considered to be 2__nd__ only to G-d (YHVH), so is pretty important in Judaism. However there's no mention of him in the Tanakh or Christian Bible._

_I'm sure there are loads of mistakes in this chapter, It's rushed, and I finished writing it at 11pm, sorry if it isn't up to scratch. let me know if there's anything I can fix._

_Read and review._


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own the worlds of Supernatural, Twilight or Silent Hill, I'm just a fan. _

_Bella's POV_

Ch 17

When he asks us to turn away. I do, just like the others, I look at Dean and he's shuffling his feet nervously, psyching himself up for the fight ahead. He glances over at me, and gives me a crooked grin. I felt the bright light as a warm glow upon my back and - do you know what? I couldn't help it.

I turned and saw the true Cas...

He had an icy blue tone to him, _just like his eyes_, I thought. The Angels grace-bound form towers above us like a glowing skyscraper, the span of his wings impossibly wide. In the midst of the brilliant apparition stood the vessel, completely encompassed by this massive being of light.

Even that day in the forest when Edward and I had gone on our hike and he had showed me why he avoided the sunlight. The magnificence that had been Edwards sparkling skin, was nothing compared to this.

The day I had first seen Cas, was the day the universe had opened up and astounded me even more than I thought was possible. This was the pinnacle of all my life experiences. My heart was pounding in my ears, Light still dancing before my eyes. I'm dazzled beyond belief, the Angel's brilliance snaps back into its skin prison. "Beautiful" I whisper. I'm reeling and cannot begin to identify the feelings that are rising within me.

I'm glad I have seen this in what might prove to be my final moments.

I look across and see I'm not the only one, Dean looks back at me, his face seems to darken for a moment as if he is embarrassed at being caught out. I'm grateful I'm not the only one who peeked, I move closer to him, "Always been curious." He explains, "figured I wouldn't go blind, since I was supposed to be a Vessel for the archangel Michael."

_Dean was a Vessel? It seemed so unlikely._

He laughs softly when he sees the disbelief on my face, "Eh forget it."

The ground shifted beneath our feet again, this time it slid, I noticed Dean and I were slowly pulling apart. Sammy leapt over to Dean, I run along trying to find the narrowest part to jump across.

"Hells Bells, just jump." Dean yells at me.

I back up preparing a run up desperately trying not to look down at the red glow coming from the openings that was steadily widening either side of me.

It's a leap of faith, but it's not enough, as I land my ankle buckles, I fall sideways, My other foot slips into nothingness and I topple over. Dean lunges my jumper slipping through his fingers. I'm so clumsy I think as I fall, looking down into the angry red glow coming up from beneath. Suddenly he has hold of my leg, Sam's there too, together they pull me up. We are all breathing heavily, Dean slaps me on my back, and Sam laughs, "Hells Bells, that's a good one."

"Sort of catchy Eh, Hells Bells."

I glare, proof that I'm unimpressed with the nickname. Cas appears next to us on the platform, still it moves backwards slower now, the grinding of gears deafening. The space that it leaves is in the shape of a pentagram. I move to the edge carefully and peer over, its like nothing I have ever seen.

It makes me think of a giant mutated starfish. Thousands of glistening spikes lay flat on its concave surface, pointing to a mouth of sorts. Black fleshy tongue like tentacles fluidly wave from the jagged opening that sags in the middle. The edges of the monstrosity is made up of Black appendages, with suckers like a squid. The suckers pop and squish as it climbs, breathing in and out steadily. I can't see how defeating this enormous being is possible. The masses of spikes pointing towards its hideous opening suddenly stick up vertical, the mouth in the centre opens. The red glow intensifies and Flame bursts out, the sharp shiny reflecting the fire of its breath. Inside I see what looks like machinery, rotating parts. The thin tentacles roll up bringing something out of the nightmarish mouth. I stagger backwards bumping into Cas's rock hard chest. His arms move me aside gently. His eyes are watching the rising figure intently.

She is a strange mix of organic and machine. Her face elongated, her eyes almond-shaped and deeply set. They are midnight black.

I can't breathe, I can feel the power pulsing off her form in waves. The long thin black tentacles are attached to her back like tubes anchoring her to the massive lump of flesh below. She gently touches down, her feet are clad in metal boots, her arms seem unnaturally long. Her long needle like fingers nails clink together. Her bare discolored breasts hang heavily over a bloated black stomach. Her hair resembles flames, The orange tendrils glowing hotly like magma and floating fluidly in an infernal halo around her head.

She's beautiful, and terrible and powerful. My knife remains tucked away at my side.

"Sammy, It's now or never." Shouts Dean

I hear the droning of Sam's voice in the background as he begins the ritual.

But there is a new sound, her voice, musical and alluring, laced with malevolent violence, as she enunciates S's like the sliding of a knife over a dry stone.

"Castile, my _ssson_, you have summoned me at last, I am pleased."

I snap my head in his direction, there is a strange longing on his face, His eyes reflect her fire. I flash back to Edward when he turned, and the terror grips me_. NO._ I shiver racks my body.

"What do you call yourself?" Cas asks thickly.

" I have many names, some of the children of above called me, Alessa's Dream, the halo of the Sun, It matters not. I am the new God and _sssoon_ I will be free to wander amongst the rest of my adoptive children. I will bring justice, and peace. My firm hands aid those to judge themselves, and my minions dispense that justice. Those who are worthy will worship, and the rest will be transformed in my image. They will be given usefulness in death that they never truly realised in life."

"I don't believe the true God will approve of this," Cas says firmly. Relief floods me, _he was going to stand with us, he wouldn't betray us._

"He still has a hold on you Castiel, cast those bonds off, join me, you will experience freedom."

"I have already tasted what you call freedom, it is freedom to maim, and to destroy. You have tried to draw me in by getting me to destroy your pathetic flawed creations. They are nothing but the sad imitation of the beautiful life that once existed here. It was my pleasure to dispatch your abominations."

Her blackened lips part in a gruesome parody of a smile, "Each of those abominations is still a soul Castiel, a soul wallowing in the agony they created for themselves. You are well on your way to replacing the red pyramid role. They desired punishment, as their god I only ensure they get what they desire. You have already started playing into my hands."

Cas's face darkens with hatred, I step backwards nervously. Her black eyes see me now as if for the first time. It was if she had been so dazzled by Castiel that she hadn't even realised we were here.

" I see you have brought more souls to me, A girl who lured her boyfriend to his death and murdered him." I seethed, anger sealing my broken heart. _It wasn't like that, _I wanted to scream_. _Common sense kept my tongue silent.

The ancient face turns to Dean, "Ahhh a torturer, how wonderful, so much lu_s_t and fear, and _sss_ecrets that destroy. You are responsible for so many deaths, the weight of your guilt Dean, is absolutely tantalising."

He steps forward with false bravado, "Shut your cakehole you fugly bitch," his voice breaks slightly.

She ignores his outburst and looks at Sam, her grin widens, "Fascinating, the younger brother, crushed by expectation and disappointment. Tainted by the blood of the hell brethren, you could have been so powerful. You are a failure in every way, you lack the Will to be great. Yet the irony... when you accidentally start the apocalypse, whilst believing you were stopping it". Her laugh is mocking. "Weak fool, you are a simple pawn used by those who aspire to greatness. The pinnacle of your achievement is letting Lucifer ride you right down to the pit. Your brother is stronger, will always be stronger than you. Pitiful child, so bright, yet so dim. I will give you the power you thirst, the recognition you need, if you bow to me, declare me your god."

Sam looks stunned for a moment, the ritual forgotten.

I turn to him, "Ignore her, she's a liar, she speaks in half-truths. You are who you aspire to be, nothing less."

The Demi-gods laughter is musical, "How quaint, a cheerleader none the less, but ultimately useless, you have already written your own fates by coming here and continuing to oppose me."

Sam narrows his eyes reaching into his backpack as he continues reciting, his hand shakes as he brings out a stoppered flask.

"I tire of these games, Castiel, you will stop them."

Cas walks forward, his wings dragging behind him, he looks defeated. The skin on his back is now so black it looks bruised.

I feel panicked, is he going to turn on us? I can't lift the knife that he forged and sink it into him too. Killing Edward has killed part of myself. That's when I think everything is lost.

Cas is standing right in front of her, her hands caress his shoulders, claws digging into then running scratches down his arms a look of ecstasy on her face. Suddenly her expression changes as Cas puts a hand around her throat, "You are no God." He yells, his voice unearthly, akin to thunder. Flashes of light surround them.

Those black eyes widen in surprise as she realises she has underestimated him. The black tentacles pulling her up off the ground quickly, trying to loosen the angels grip. He rises with her, they wrestle far above us.

I look on helplessly in horror. There had to be something I could do. I rush to the edge

I hear Dean yelling, "Please tell me you are almost done Sammy."

I look down, the spines are laid flat; as long as they stayed like that I could slide easily to the mouth, where the tentacles holding her aloft were coming from. I secure the knife at my side and clamber over the edge. The fall was maybe three metres. My sore ankle flares with pain when I land, a tentacle suckered to the wall unstuck itself and thrashed towards me. I dodge away, but in typical Bella fashion, lose my balance sliding down the shiny surface of the spikes on my bum, like a sadistic playground slide. I'm plummeting out of control as I approach the gaping mouth. Luckily a thick tongue like appendage stops me in my tracks. I cling to its rough raspy surface, trying desperately not to look down. I feel the heat rising from it mouth searing my skin and I swallow my terror. part of me hopes that the creature was too busy battling Cas above, to worry about little old me down below.

The idea had been slowly forming in my head, _cut the power, the creature above must be simply an extension, a representation of the gate_. I seize the knife and began to hack at the writhing black tentacles holding the her up. The sharp needle like quills surrounding me react immediately flexing up in an attempt to skewer me. I clamber awkwardly upwards on the tentacles rough surface. I was never much good at Gym, let alone climbing rope, but self-preservation empowers me.

From my elevated position I continue sawing with one hand. It proves to be difficult, they keep moving trying to bat the knife from my hand. In my favour however, the tough tongue like appendages give way to the blade like a hot knife through butter. I'm splattered with purple slime as one by one they're severed.

I brace myself, the last one is the same one I am desperately clinging to. I reach up and start cutting it through, resigned to the fact this may be my last act. It slices through effortlessly. Far above I see the Demi-gods form scream and dissolve, Cas plunges down landing heavily on one of the platforms above. _I hope he's ok._

I'm being pulled down inside the belly of the beast. The heat is unbearable, I feel my hair begin to sizzle. Then I see the inward workings of this beast, it's an ancient machine, stone parts moving against one another, giant cogs turning, their function is beyond my understanding. The oozing stump of the black tongue continues dragging me down. I see a red glow below me, debris float around me as if there is no gravity here. My grip loosens as the creatures appendage flings me towards black opening at the base of the cavernous machine. All around me are tubes that are feeding flashes of bright plasma into this massive meat grinder. I watch impassively as one of these glowing orbs passes. I see a face in the light and realise it's a soul destined for hell, it's screaming is soundless, regret radiating from its countenance. It's sucked away beneath me, through the black portal beneath; That's when I realise I'm being pulled into hell. My nickname seems ironic now, "Hells Bells" I mutter and laugh, my voice is only in my head, sound doesn't carry down here.

Then something strange happens, the stream of souls whizzing past reduces, I see the tubes are shutting, molten rock oozing down and sealing them one by one. I smile and close my eyes_, it is finished. _

Below me doors begin to move across the infernal waypoint, but not fast enough. My body is moving swiftly towards them now and there is nothing I can do to stop the acceleration. Suddenly a hand grips me tight by wrist. I turn to face my rescuer. Then I realize the hand has claws, they scratch my flesh. I try to scream, the scream is only in my head as I look on in terror. I can see my own contorted face in those evil black eyes. Her form has regenerated and she's very angry with me.

"You will stay with me." It says maliciously. I look up helplessly, the pentagram doors above are closing, I wonder if the others survived, Sam at least must be alive since it seems the spell had succeeded. I am content and smile in the creatures dark face, _We won_.

It laughed, although the sound is only inside my head "Oh so little you humans know! What you have done here is unnatural, you may very well have cursed yourselves to a much worse fate. They are going to wish for a god like me when they realise this."

Her words chill me, _it is in the nature of evil to deceive_, I hear the voice inside tell me. I want to believe it, I want to believe that it is God, but maybe it's just me and that I am telling myself beautiful lies in the last moments of my life.

A burst of light above blinds me, this is it.

This is when my soul becomes hers, I feel a wrench and then I am rising. Who would've believed that death would feel so beautiful, like floating in light.

I land heavily, the shock pulls me out of my dream state.

I see black shoes and bare legs, torn fabric. A benevolent gaze looking down upon me and a beautiful smile. Cas is here, I'm not sure what this means at first. It takes me a moment to realize I'm not dead.

My skin feels raw and tight, it hurts when he helps me up. My clothes are burnt full of holes, the skin beneath red with a case of extreme sunburn. In this case I guess it could be called hell burn. I smile wanly.

Dean snorts, "Hells Bells that was one gutsy move." Cas gives me back the knife, I must have dropped it. It still feels warm to my grasp as I slide it back inside its sheaf

The ground below us shakes, I hear crashing sounds from above."Uh oh, who's for getting out of here, like yesterday!" says Sam.

Cas gathers us close and places his arms around us all, we cling to one another as metal and rock crash around our huddle. I look up and see a slab of concrete plunging straight for us.

A scream catches in my throat; suddenly we are standing on a road. A short way from us is the Impala. I look down, there is no ash on the ground and the mist has gone. The countryside is green and verdant. The town down the road is broken and overgrown. It seems almost as if it all has just been a terrible nightmare. This ghost town, it's now truly dead, and it has been for some time.

I look to Cas and he's fully dressed again in clean immaculate clothing, his wings have gone, his face and hands are pink, he has the normal human glow. His eyes are dark stormy blue. He just looks like a normal man, this disguise seems abnormal to me.

I rush over and wrap my arms around his waist, my thank you is muffled by his clothing. He awkwardly pats me on the back, his arms loosely holding me as if he is unsure what to do next. I smile at the awkwardness of it, I hear Dean clear his throat, "if you are quite finished, let's get the hell out of here, I could do with some food".

As soon as he mentions food my stomach grumbles, "I call shot-gun" I yell out, Sam looks pissed.

"I think she deserves it." Dean says, she helped save our asses if you think about it. Without Cas and her, we wouldn't have had a shit show of closing that thing"

Sam rolls his eyes and grins, I realise this is just the game they play and now I'm part of it. I give Sam a triumphant smile, "Better luck next time," I say with a quirk of my lips. Cas joins us in the car, he doesn't need to, but he clearly wants to. The Impala roars into life, Dean lets out a relieved sigh, "thank God." If I didn't know any better, it seems more like a prayer rather than an exclamation.

"You know you look like Hell Bells." Dean says with a smirk. I glance in the side mirror and do a double take. I have no eyebrows, my face is fever pink and my hair...my lustrous brown hair is gone, leaving bald patches and blackened fuzz. "Oh My..." I'm speechless; A pale white scar runs down my left cheek, from my tangle with Valtiel.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't heal it completely." Cas murmurs from the back seat as we get moving. "No it's ok."I reply quietly, examining this strange strong face that stares back at me.

"When I am replenished, I will try to fix you."

When he says that, he implies I'm broken. Part of me is...after ending Edward's life. Yet the other part of me, a part I didn't even know existed before, feels complete. I just helped stop a Demi-god from taking over the world.

Despite my sorrow for Edward, a tentative pride swells within me. I could live with these battle scars for a while. It seemed a small price to pay. They were a badge of honor for saving the world. The trees whizz past as we return to civilisation.

_AN: Rushed it again, my bad! __Thanks so much everyone still reading this and especially my reviewers, you guys rock. To those lovely Cas/Bella ship fans, keep the faith, it isn't over until it's over, and even then - it's probably not over, I will leave you with that very confusing thought...;)_

_Epilogue is next, __bring on the aftermath!_


	18. Chapter 18

_AN, here it is, **Dean's POV**_

Epilogue

(4hrs later)

We cruised along in silence, it's usually like this after a job, with Sammy and I. Beside me slouching uncomfortably was Bells, staring blankly out the window.

My mind couldn't help flicking back to Cas's warnings, _There may be consequences to closing the gates to hell. Damn the consequences, it was the right thing to do,_ and I put any doubts firmly out of my mind. There was no point second guessing decisions already made, the boat had sailed and so far there had been a gentle breeze.

The highway stretched endlessly into the distance, it was all going to be OK

I smile and glance in the rear view mirror, I caught Cas watching Bella. I suspect he may have the hots for her. I'm not sure what to think about that, part of me is amused, the other part is kinda creeped out by the idea. I may have to have a wee chat with him later.

He had gone back to normal now, I had missed normal. The weird aura and wings had gone. He was just a man in a trench coat to those who didn't know. To me he would always be more of course, best friend, saviour, confidant...

I glance across and gave my co-pilot a tight smile. "We got out Bella,"

"Yep we got out, yay for us." Her enthusiasm had faded into weariness, after a bellyful takeaways we all were feeling as exhausted as a whore on dollar night.

She looks across at me, despite looking like a chemo patient slash burn victim, she's still sort of hot. I shake off the thoughts, mentally reprimanding myself, it's been too long since the last lay obviously.

"Do you think I have passed the test, The hunter test ?" she asks jokingly.

"Hell no," I rasped, "But you'll do."

Sam laughs in the back.

I groan as I look at the needle dipping below empty," We need some gas, There's a town coming up, we're stopping."

The town was relatively quiet when we pulled into the gas station. I climbed out checking with the passengers if they needed anything, my shout, compliments of Mr John Smith's credit card. While Sam filled up I went into the forecourt , passing several cars parked still at the pumps, just sitting there, no running motors, no people washing their windscreen's, shrugging I swagger through the sliding doors.

At the counter was a crowd of people, they were leaning over and watching the television which was sitting at the end of the counter. I stand impatiently behind a large man in a flannel shirt, jiggling on my toes. My eyes move over the magazine rack, lingering on the latest issue of Busty beauties. I toyed with the idea of buying it, I would feel awkward taking it out to the car though, what with a girl being in the front seat. Can't imagine it's her version of light reading, then again, she was into vampires, you never know.

Cas pops in behind me, I flinch, _definitely not buying the mag now_, nothing like an angel on the shoulder to put one out of the mood. I realise with irritation that I'm still waiting for my turn to pay.

"What is the holdup?" asks Cas.

I tried to peek over mr flannel pajama man's shoulder, he's a tall son of a bitch. So I duck sideways and look at the Television screen wondering what's so bloody fascinating. I overhear the commentary, "We don't know what is happening here, but attacks continue to break out over the country. These are not terrorist attacks, they appear to be completely random."

I turned to Cas quirking an eyebrow, "what the hells going on?"

he had a grim look on his face, "I was afraid of this." He muttered and then disappeared, leaving me confused and irritated.

I slap the flannel man on the shoulder, all friendly like, "Howdy there." When he turned to me, I was impacted by the bewildered look on his face. "Hey I just want to pay for my gas, What's going on?" I repeated.

The man shook his head slowly. Now I'm getting creeped out, the grisly forecourt attendant was leaning on his elbows on the counter, chewing on a toothpick. He had a unlit cigarette in his hand. He looked at me, mouth turned down. "The worlds going crazier than a shit-house rat, I quit smoking 9 years ago," he ran his hand through greasy hair. "Now I reckon that the world is screwed, Dying slow like, is gonna be a luxury." He spat the tooth pick to the side and with trembling hands lit the cigarette taking a deep long draw. I suspect he ain't the poster boy for mental health but nevertheless his words chill me.

"The world is s,s,screwed?"_ We just saved the world from Silent Hill's Demi-God hell gate_, _what the hell_? It didn't compute.

I pushed in front of flannel man and looked at the 14" screen. the woman beside me said calmly, "You know it reminds me of those monster movies, you know the ones where the dead come back to life."

The newsreader had a pale face, no amount of lighting or makeup was going to disguise the fact that this guy was shitting himself. "It all began 4 hours ago when A pedestrian in Portland got hit by a bus, he miraculously survives, only to kill the people around him in a fit of rage, Including the driver. Since then, similar attacks have broken out all over the country. The national guard have been activated..."

_Shit,this ain't good. It's a goddamned Cluster-Mug._

"There have been similar reports flooding in over the last hour from places as far away as Moscow, london... Australia."

I quickly grab some supplies, digging in my pocket for some cash, stuff the credit card, I shoved a wad of money on the counter, more than enough to cover the gas and items. The attendant snorts out a stream of smoke and just looks at the money, mirth in his narrowed gaze.

I throw the various food Items and bottled water in Bella's direction and leave as quickly as I can.

I jump when Cas appears back in the car, I'm glad to see him and reliefs floods me, I smile.

He doesn't return it, instead he gives me a devastatingly desperate look. "Do not go to the city," He said "It's worse in the city."

"What is it?"

"The Gates of hell are closed, the souls that were destined there, now have nowhere to go... The dead seem to be coming back to life."

"Fuck me." I groan.

"I don't see how that will help Dean," Cas replied dead pan.

"We caused a fucking Zombie Apocalypse!"

"We need Guns, lot's of guns." Sam says decisively.

I see Cas cock his head and smile, I see pride in his eyes.

Bells is clutching a packet of Cheetos so tightly it pops open, spilling cheesy snacks all over her lap.

"No shit! I know just where to go. Sammy."

With those words we motor it down the highway, off to up state New York, and to John Winchesters old Lock-up.

The End (for now)...

_AN: So sorry I ended it that way, in true horror film fashion, just when you think every things alright you find out it's not. So that's the end of the first of my crossover chronicles. I'm probably showing my age here but, Romero's Dawn of the Dead slogan was an inspiration for this finale, 'when there's no more room in Hell, the dead will walk the Earth". In this case however it's 'when the gates of hell close, the dead will walk the Earth'. I am also a fan of the walking dead, and __**should**__ this continue, it will go into AU TWD/supernatural/twilight crossover. Absolutely terrible idea, what the hell am I thinking? _

_That being said, the first chapter is already written. Should I post it? Or leave well enough alone. Come on I know you are dying to see what happens when the wolf pack meet Zombies. The history and purpose behind Bella's Angel knife? Can Bella open up her heart again to love , And what happens when my favourite walking dead character stumbles across our merry little band. Oh and what's the Big Guys stake in all this? So many possibilities...I will leave you to decide. The title is...Walking with an Angel._

_Not sure how much time I will have, I started editing my novel again. I figured I had ignored it long enough, in favour of writing terribly convoluted fanfiction. So updates may be a little slower._

_**Update:** Walking with an Angel is now LIVE, see my profile for the new story. :)_


End file.
